Nico Di Angelo and Hogwarts? Disaster just waiting to happen
by abbystar30
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is coming to Hogwarts! And whats he doing there? Hunting horcruxes! But all is not what it seems. Luna love good and Draco Malfoy? what are you doing here and not at camp? And why is Percy I-M'ing him in the middle of dinner? Hogwarts is about to become even more crazy with Nico there! set in P.O.A. Percy may come in later chapters. better than it sounds.Plz R
1. Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?

**Hey! my first real story! so its set in prisoners of azkaban.**

**disclaimer: i do not and never will own harry potter or Percy jackson. they belong to rick riordan and jk Rowling. respectively. if they are reading this, i love your work! and that i hope you make a sequel to harry potter. ( e.g what happens to the kids? do Victoire and teddy get married? so and so) ad to rick riordan. im waiting for the house of hades to come out. i really hope it is soon. anyway, sorry for rambling, read on and enjoy!  
**

* * *

I walked towards kings cross station in London. London. I mean seriously? Of all the stupid places my dad sends me for missions, he chooses a place half way around the world. I've got horrible jet lag. I swear I'll sleep as much as Percy on the train. The train to the stupid school of stupid wizards and witches. Funny. I laughed my head off when dad first told me.

***flashback***

"You wanted to see me father." I say, bowing down. I'm in the throne room underground, in my father's palace. "Yes. I wanted to see you. I've got another job for you son. You will go to a place called Hogwarts with wizards and witches"

"Wizards and witches? Hogwarts?" I say trying to keep a straight face in front of my father.

"Yes Nico. And you will do well not to laugh." Dad said seriously. "Although you could face more dangerous foes and live, these people are tough. They do not use swords and they don't appreciate mortals or muggles for them. You need to go and collect a horcruxes." Dad said.

"Horcruxes? You mean more than one?" I asked dad, confused.

"Yes. And you will kill Voldemort. Now you have to masquerade as a student in Hogwarts, Hecate has momentarily gifted you with magic. You will destroy the horcruxes. Now harry potter has a horcrux in him, so that will be tricky. . ." dad went on to explain harry potter, Hogwarts and what I was supposed to do. If I was honest, I tuned out most of the conversation.

"Did you get that Nico? Here is your suitcase" dad handed me an old-fashioned suitcase. "In there is your wand. I have already chosen your extra subjects, care of magical creatures and divination. You may change it if it isn't up to your liking. Now go." Dad ordered. I obeyed immediately. As I was walking out the door dad called after me,

"Oh and Nico," he said

"Yes father." I replied

"Do not fly, but your uncle has allowed you to, just this once, go across the water."

"Yes father. Thank you father." I turned to leave.

"Nico. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't father." I swore.

***end of flash back***

And that is how I ended up dragging a suitcase full of magic stuff, looking at my ticket, which said platform 9 and ¾ to kings cross station London and looking between platform 9 and 10. There wasn't a flipping platform 9 ¾. I sighed and sat down on my trunk, hoping to see someone from Hogwarts.

* * *

**read and review peeps! please? *does puppy dog eyes* come on, you cant resist the puppy dog eyes. if i get even one positive review, ill continue. if i don't then say bye to the story! so R&R! :D**

**p.s. i know its short. ill make the next one longer if you review.**


	2. Luna? What are YOU doing here!

**ME :hi! special thanks to:**

**aveave**

**Random Daughter of Tyche**

**Proxima103**

**and Mishera **

**for there sweet reveiws. NICO!**

**NICO: yeah.**

**ME: Give these great people their prizes please.**

**NICO: okay Abby. * walks over to the girls and kisses them on their cheeks.* ME: Okay. thanks Nico. can you do the disclaimer as well?**

**NICO: sure. abyystar30 does not own Percy Jackson or harry potter. J. and Rick Riordan do respectively.**

**ME: thanks Nico. now, read and review!**

* * *

NICO'S P.O.V:

CRASH!

Some idiot crashed into me. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled after them. From what I could make out one had red hair with freckles, was long and lanky. But the other was quite skinny and short, with jet black messy hair and emerald eyes. He kind of looked like Percy but Percy's hair wasn't a bird's nest. This guy looked like had given up on it completely. Percy at least dragged a comb through his hair. Though I shouldn't be talking because I wouldn't have brushed my hair this morning if aunt sally ( she insists I call her that.) didn't make me by threatening to not give me one of her blue cookies. My mouth waters just thinking about the sweet, yummy, chewy . . . ok sidetracked. Dang the ADHD.

So, anyway, I watch them run towards a wall and walk through it. Nothing special. . . WAIT A MINUTE! Walk through a wall? How do you do that? Unless you're a wizard! Yeah. So how do I walk through that wall? I turn towards the wall and wait for someone else to come.

"Nico?" I hear someone ask. I turn around and see. . .

"Luna?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" she asks "I go to school from here. The question is what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a quest for dad. Some wacko school named" I cough to hide a laugh. "Hogwarts."

"Really? That's where Draco and I go to school!"

"Draco is here? Draco Malfoy? The same Draco that Travis and Conner love to prank? The same Draco that I have sword fighting class with?" I asked, in disbelief.

"yeah." Luna rolls her eyes. She as pretty eyes. . . I did NOT just think that. "But Draco has to act like a pompous prick here so"

"He is always a pompous prick"

"Shut up. Now." Luna gives me a glare. Man, that glare is scary! And coming from the son of Hades . . . you get what I mean.

"Shutting up now."

"Good." Luna nods victoriously. "Anyways, he might act saner now that you're here. Is Percy or annabeth coming?"

"Yeah, maybe. Not sure but they might later to help me."

"Alright let's go" she picks up her trolley and walks toward the wall I saw the two kids go through. "Now. All you have to do is run straight at the wall."

I stare at her like she's crazy. Which she is, I mean run at the wall. I'm not that gullible! Wait, there was the time where I asked out an Aphrodite girl because Luna told me she was interested but that was that one time! Wait, no. the only other time was when Draco told me that Poseidon wanted me to retrieve a ball from the lake, so I went into the lack and all the water nymphs chased me out with fish! Fish! Who knew that fish could leave emotional and physical scars? Ok, sorry, sidetracked again. There has to be something wrong with me. I'm talking as though someone is in my mind. Weird. Oh well. Back to the point. Luna wants me to run into a wall.

"I am not that gullible!" I say, indignantly

"Really." Luna raises an eyebrow. She is reaallllyy pretty. Her blonde hair sort of . . . sparkles in the sunlight and her grey eyes glint with mischief.

"Okay. So there was two times where I believed you, but that was very exceptional. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with me, Yeah?" I defend myself.

"Just walk through the wall before I drag you through by sword point." Luna says menacingly.

DANG! That girl can be scary as annabeth sometimes! Than again, she is her sister. I walk through the wall. (Don't say a word.) Surprisingly I don't hurt myself by doing so I just walk through it like nothings there. Luna follows not long after.

"There. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asks in a baby voice. I tell her to shut up. Theirs only five minutes till the train goes, so we board the train and look for a compartment. When we find and empty compartment, we sit down and there is an awkward silence. I fidget and move a lot.

"Sooooooooooooo… awkwaaardddd." I say drawing the word out. She looks at me funny then bursts out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I ask defensively, though I'm smiling. Even her laugh is pretty! Shut up nice. I tell myself.

"N-nothing. J-just that t-the son of h-hades can defeat m-monsters but he is defeated by an a-awkward silence!" and she bursts into fresh peals of laughter. After a while of grumpily staring at her and sulking, I join in.

"What's so funny?" we hear a voice say behind us.

"Draco!" yells Luna happily.

* * *

**ok. sorry. but i will update later today so dont get your panties in a twist. sorry about nicos p.o.v becauseim a girl and im trying to duplicate what happens in a teenage boys mind. so sorry, but truthfully, i have no idea what actually happens. anyway isnt nico so sweet? having a little crush on luna! by the way if you didnt figure it out, luna is annabeths sister which means that she is Athena's child okay? okay. just clearing that buit of info up. now for the next chapter i will awnser the following questions and more!**

**who is draco's godly parent?**

**where will nico be sorted?**

**will the centaurs know who chiron is?**

**will there be a monster attack?**

**so if you want to know, reveiw because otherwise ill make the chapters shorter.**

**ME: hey nico, can you tell the readers to read and reveiw.**

**NICO: sure abby, *does puppy dog eyes* please read and reveiew.**

**ME: come on, id get it if you could resist MY puppy dog eyes, but nicos? *shakes head* you'd have to heartless (no offense) and nico will give you a kiss on the cheek if you reveiw!**


	3. Draco? Why are you laughing so hard?

**ok i know and im sorry, but i have a good excuse. at the end of the chapter please read my authors note as it has some important information on my next update and my excuse. and my poll. so please read. also check on my profile for updates on when im going to update, it will be near the top. nico?**

**NICO: (disclaimer) abbystar30 does not own harry potter, percy jackson, and american footballers. j.k. rowling and rick riordan do respectively. i dont know who owns american footballers though and abby doesnt either.**

* * *

"The one and only!" Draco laughed as Luna tackled him in an American footballer worthy hug. I felt a surge of jealousy which I quickly pushed down. "Hey man" I gave him a manly-hug. I looked at him and reminded myself that jealousy was pointless. Why? You only had to look at Draco to know. I'll give you a few hints to see if you can figure it out yourself. . .

Draco had blonde hair (just like Luna's) which was highlighted blonde/white. Many people assumed that Draco's hair was naturally born this way or that he highlighted it the magic way, but truthfully, Draco highlighted his hair the 'Muggle' way. Along with his usually blonde hair, Draco had calculating, stormy grey eyes. Given enough hints? No, okay.

Not only did Draco have blonde hair and grey eyes just like annabeth and Luna, Draco was also almost sorted into ravenclaw for his wisdom (knowledge), but his battle strategy (cunning) won out and sorted him into slytherin. Enough hints yet? Okay, ill just tell you. (Again, why am I talking as though someone is inside my head? Cause that would be creepy if they were.) Draco is a son of Athena. He is also Luna's biological brother, who is why being jealous is pointless; he is never going to date Luna.

Luna and Draco were adopted from camp when at the age of 3 and 4 there dad, Jason immortale, died in a car crash. From camp, Luna got adopted by xphenilus love good and Heidi love good, while Draco got adopted by nacrissa and lucius malfoy. They stayed in touch though, by going to camp every summer. They met annabeth one summer. Annabeth was like a scary older half sister for them and was one of the few people who could keep Draco in line, Luna being one of them.

"Now" said Draco after a moment of awkward silence "enough with the stupid sentimental hugging crap. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime."

We laughed at his messed up humor, and settled down comfily as the train began to move. When everyone was comfortable, we started a conversation.

"So, Nico, what is happening with you and Luna?" scowled Draco in his overprotective brotherly way.

I mentally applauded him. Congrats Draco! You just made the son of Hades blush really hard.

"Darn boy! You redder than a tomato!" giggled Luna, but I could see a slight bit of red on her cheeks.

"So, you, going to tell me?" Draco smashed his fist into his hand. I might have been a little bit intimidated but then he dissolved into a fit of laughter a second later, rolling in an undignified manner on the floor, clutching his sides. "You should have seen your face!" gasped Draco in between laughs; I shook my head at him and threw a pillow at him.

Even though I wouldn't admit this, Draco was a bit intimidating when he was being all overprotective of his sister. That was one of the reasons why I wasn't asking Luna out. I knew I would be facing much worse than the Spanish inquisition if I did.

Just then a black haired and red haired boy passed our door glancing in, then they backtracked again, staring at us. I joined in the laughter because the looks on their faces were too funny. The red head was doing accurate fish impressions by opening and closing his mouth.

"You red head!" I called "close your mouth or you'll catch flies!"

The red head turned red and walked away with the other boy.

"Nico!" said Luna reprimanding. I just shrugged sheepishly.

So, anyway, after the dudes left, I remembered the glaring at Nico so i asked him why.

"Oh, that. Let's just say that I was a huge jerk at them but in my defense, they are annoying as hell."

"And that's not biased at all." Drawled Luna sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Dismissed Draco.

"Well, imp going to sleep, alright, jetlag." I said. They nodded their assent.

For the first time since I realized I was a demigod, I slept without dreams. And I nearly killed Draco when he woke me up. "Hey! "He yelled with his hands up in surrender. "We're here." I looked out the window and saw that he was right.

*Time skip*

I was standing in line with the eleven year olds. When finally the last eleven year old went the headmaster, Dumbledore or something stood up to make his speech. He started out with announcements about staying out of a 'forbidden forest' and not to do magic in the hallways. Honestly, imp a bit offended that I came last. After he finally announced me, I walked up to the sorting, (which turned out to be a talking, mind reading hat).

I sat on the small stool feeling ridiculous and put on the hat before I was surrounded by black and heard a voice in my head.

* * *

**Hi! ok so sorry for not updating sooner. but i have a good excuse. internet problems that was being fixed that day. also im sorry but i have some bad news for any readers. im not going to be able to update until either on thursday( but it will be small) or sunday. there is also a poll that will end on 1st of march (saturday) about which house nico will go into. its either, gryffindor, slytherin, ravenclaw, hufflepuff or all of them. anyway, read and reveiw! nico?**

**NICO: r&r. * KISSES CHEEKS OF REVEIWERS.* R&R. please?* does puppy dog eyes***


	4. HOGWARTS HOUSE? Sounds like Pig Warts!

**Hi! I know I said I wouldn't update until much later but I read your reviews which were up only hours after I updated and I couldn't help it. I practically ran down and started on it. Anyway, here you go: read on after the disclaimer. Which you can skip by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own harry potter or Percy Jackson. i dont own Ben and jerrys either. or Mcdonalds.**

**p.s. i read my old chapter ( the first one and realized my mistake. i put twilight and stephenie meyer lol.)**

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

"Well hello. What do we have here?" I heard a voice in my head say. Okay, that just sounds crazy. I'm not crazy! There was a voice inside my head. "No, I assure you, you are not crazy" the voice chuckled. That's what they all say. "Indeed they do. But I am the sorting hat and so you are not crazy. At least for that reason." I didn't know whether to be offended that the sorting hat called me crazy, or relived that I wasn't hearing voices. "Oh relieved is fine. Now. On with the . Quite intelligent, maybe raven claw?" said the hat, deep in thought. "No. to rash. Bravery yes . . . but very cunning and oh! Loyal too but not too much I see . . . well Mr. di Angelo. We seem to have a problem here." Then the hat spoke aloud.

"It seems that for the first time ever, Hogwarts School has a student going into the house of. . . Hogwarts!" the great hall erupted in whispers and voices. "What? Hogwarts house?" I heard and "has this ever happened before?" all I knew was that not only was I going to a school named after pigs warts, apparently they judged my character to be exactly like a pig with warts. And that was kind of insulting. I mean, come on? Why couldn't the house be named, oh I don't know, awesome son of hades? Or best hero in the world? Not to be pig-headed **(A.N: get it? Get it? No? Pig and hog from Hogwarts… you know what never mind)** or anything. Anyway, during all the whispers I had taken my hat off, well not my hat but the hat or… you get what I mean.

Dumbledore stood up. "Well Nico! It seems like you get to choose where you sit!" I scanned the hall for Draco and found him at the table with the snakes. I walked towards the table but that simple act was like a death sentence. The hall erupted into even more panicked whispers and murmurs. Apparently that table wasn't the right choice. I ignored the whispers and sat down next to Draco. "What up with them" I murmured to him, "Slytherin is the house, apparently, is where all the dark wizards come from." I rolled my eyes at their silly superstitions. Draco rolled his eyes back at me. By this time we had missed old Dumbles speech so we were free to tuck in. except for the fact that I couldn't sacrifice to the gods. This was a major problem. See, you always give a portion of food to the gods. Always. Unless you want to be burnt to a crisp, after being transformed into a dolphin and then be tormented in the underworld, you give a portion of food to the gods. Or you don't eat at all.

I asked Draco this and he passed me a blue flame in a jar. The blue flame kinda reminded me of hades in the Disney movie Hercules. God, dad ranted on and on about how he was portrayed as evil and that it wasn't even realistic. That blue flames as hair was insulting. Trust me, after getting ranted at by hades you don't forget the movie for a long, long time. I took the jar and discretely sacrificed my food to the gods. Then after looking around the table I saw no McDonald, I nearly freaked out. I mean they have no McDonald's? How do these people live at all? McDonald's is just like ambrosia. When I eat ambrosia square, I taste the chicken nuggets or the burgers. Oh the burgers. I'm just practically drooling just thinking about them. Ad when I drink nectar, I drink a vanilla McDonald's milkshake. Oh my Gods they are so good! Does that old man really expect me to live without McDonald's for a year? If he does he's even crazier than Daedalus was before he died. Heck he's crazier than Mr. D when he's drunk. Thunder boomed. Nico and Luna looked pointedly at me. I quickly muttered an apology to Mr.D, whoops. Anyway after picking at homemade stuff like roast chicken and something called Yorkshire pudding, desert finally came! At least they had ice-cream even if it was no Mcflurry or Ben and Jerry's. I had a Ben and Jerry's once made by the original owners in the underworld. Man was it god. If there was heaven on earth that would be it. I might even say that it was better than nectar and ambrosia. Maybe. It's a big competition.

Anyway, after desert I followed Draco to their dorms. When I looked inside it I thought that maybe next time Id sleep somewhere else. Yeah, maybe the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw dorm. I heard that Neville and dean were there. Yeah. But now I wanted to sleep. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Too bad that I had a not so pleasant demigod dream that night. Should've known that the dreamless sleep in the train was too good to last. Note to self: kill Draco in the morning.

* * *

**Well! Thanks for reading! I will update in a weeks' time. I only updated now because I read your sweet reviews. Hey, who knows? Maybe if you keep reviewing ill update sooner than next Saturday huh? So come on, update! Please? *does puppy dog eyes*. In the next chapter will be nicos dream and seeing dean and Neville. Also who Neville and deans godly parent is, tell me in your reviews what you think ok? Also tell me if snape should be a son of Thanatos, hades or not a demigod at all? Then maybe if I get time, I'll do the centaurs in that chapter too, maybe. But what nicos dream about? I haven't decided yet. So tell me what you think and click the little button that says REVIEW! **

**p.s. I know its short but I did it in under two hours sooo. Im sleepy it ten oclock at night. After I update im sleeping. G'night y'all!**


	5. AHH! WHY DID YOU THROW COLD WATER ON ME?

ok. hi! im sorry for not updating. read the below A.N at the end for important info on my next update. oh and thank yo all for your sweet reveiws. i read every single one of them. by the way, we have hit the 2,000 mark of veiws so lets celebrate with the longest chapter yet! 1,617 words. i know not much but more info at the end. now sit back, relax and enjoy!

by the way mishera;

DRACO: *kisses her cheek*

disclaimer; abbystar30 does not own hrry potter or percy jackson.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V:

*In my dream*

I was standing in a white room, and gods was it white! The walls the floor, everything! It was such a bright white that if there was even a tiny speck of another color, I would have been able to see it. As it was I could barely make out a white leather couch next to a white leather armchair. The two seats were behind a white, glass coffee table.

I hesitantly stepped towards the couch, weighing my foot on each step before putting my whole body weight on it. Hey, you never know! Better to be safe than sorry! (Man! I sound like Aunt Sally!)

When I reached the couch and nothing happened, I sat down cautiously. "Well! Took you long enough!" exclaimed a voice to my right. I jumped so badly I almost fell of the couch; I turned sharply and faced the armchair. The sight I saw was not expected. I saw a goddess, Hecate most probably, judging by the wand in her hand. Hecate had a straight brown hair with bangs in the front reaching up to her eyebrows. Her hair was quite short, only just reaching her shoulders. She had grey eyes speckled with spots of silver. She had taken up the body of a twelve year old and her small childlike face was pulled up in a mischievous grin that reminded him of Travis and Connor Stoll. That in itself was terrifying. But other than that she looked quite innocent. But I knew better than to believe appearances. She wanted something.

"Why yes, I actually do," said Hecate casually happy. I did a double take. Did she just . . . read my mind?

"More or less, yes" replied Hecate to my thoughts. So. Wizard could read peoples thoughts? "Some, but not all." Nodded Hecate. For some reason that reminded me of Edward Cullen in twilight. (Hey! Don't mock me! Luna and Thalia ganged up on me! They are evil!) And that was just hilarious! I managed to keep a straight face though. Or so I thought.

"Nico dear, your acting skills aren't as great as you think. Even without reading your mind, I would know you are trying not to laugh. Actually, be glad that I can read your mind! I would have blasted you to dust for laughing at me normally but I see your humor. Edward Cullen **(A.N: is awesome) **and wizards reading minds is kind of funny. But we are getting of topic now," laughed Hecate.

"What did you want me for, my lady?" I asked Hecate respectfully. Now, if Percy was here he would blurt something stupid or disrespectful out and we'd be dead in seconds. Good thing he isn't, though I do miss him a little tiny bit. Hecate smiled at my embarrassingly sentimental train of thought.

"Nico I came to give you a clue about your quest Zeus has allowed me to give you three clues about how to find one horcrux. The horcrux is located in the come and go room. The elves of the castle will be happy to help and Nico, pacing and wishing does help." With that she disappeared with a snap of her fingers and a 'poof!'

*end of dream*

I woke up to a flood of water in my face. Choking, I opened my eyes. "Dr-Draco you prat!" I coughed and then lunged at him. He just laughed at me and ran from the room. Laughed! That complete and utter imbecile! With that, I went into a rant at him.

"Hey, chill! It's your first day of classes!" defended Draco. I told him exactly where I think he should stick his classes.

"Language, Nico!" he laughed. How is he so cheery? I checked my magic-resistant iPod that Hephaestus recently made for the time. It was 6 am.

"Why in the name of Hades did you flipping wake me up at 6am in the bloody morning?" I screamed at him, burrowing under my covers, despite the fact that I was still soaked.

"Hey, in my defense, I did poke you a bit, but you didn't wake up man! You were dead to the world! (heh, see what I did there?)" Surrendered Draco with his hands up.

"That would be because," I lowered my voice, just in case, "I had a demigod dream" Draco was immediately alert.

"What? Why didn't you just say so? What was it about?" Draco fired question after question, not giving me enough time to answer. I held up a finger to my lips, silently telling him to shut up.

"Okay, now that you have finished your panicky attack and shut the Hades up, I can tell you the answer to those questions. Well, the ones I heard anyways." I said "I didn't say so before because I'm still half asleep and you didn't give me a chance." Then I explained my dream to him about the white room and the clues Hecate gave me. "Well," says Draco after I explained, still thinking it over. I've never heard of the come-and-go-room. The elves of the castle how to find them. Luna might though, so you'll have to ask her. As for the pacing and wishing, I have no bloody clue."

I flopped my head back on to the pillow and groaned "why the Hades does the gods and goddesses just love to speak in riddles? Why can't they just straight out say it? Like, oh Nico, by the way, one of the horcruxes is on your bed! Or something likes that?" I complained.

"Is it on your bed?" asked Draco stupidly.

'No!"

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Of course you did" I muttered and shook my head at him. Really, and this is supposed to be the son of the wisdom goddess? An owl flew through the window and pecked me. It left as quickly as it came.

"Own!" I exclaimed, nursing my pecked finger on my left hand,

What did you do this time?" sighed Draco.

"I may or may not have sarcastically called you a son of Athena in an insulting way." I replied.

"Hey!" this time, he was the one insulted.

I just shook my head and walked past him over to the bathroom.

-Time skip: breakfast -

Draco and I entered the great hall and I made my way over to ulnas table, claw of raven or something's sat down next to her. Her blonde hair was straighter than usual and sort of sparkled in the sunlight…prettify… oh my gods I did not just think that. Then I noticed a bottle cap necklace she was wearing.

"Luna? What's with the necklace?" I asked her. "Now that I thought about it I had seen on Draco as well, though it was barely noticeable.

"Oh this?" asked Luna, fingering the necklace. "This is an enchanted butter beer cap. Hecate enchanted it for Snape, Neville dean and I."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said putting my hands up. "Back up a bit. Snipe is here?" disbelief flooded my tone.

"Yeah, he is a teacher here." Said Draco nervously. He knew how competitive I am. Last summer I had bet Snape that he couldn't teach a group of thirteen to fourteen year olds for a whole year without blowing up at them. Though at the time he was telling me he was a scientist making new medicine and drugs. (The good kind).

"Did he do the bet? And what idiot hired him?" I asked them questions in rapid speed. "Umm. First, you need to calm down. No I don't think he has completed your bet, it hasn't even been a full 2 days yet. Dumbledore hired him, though he does have reputation of being crazy." Draco explained to me. "Also, he may be a bit unfair or grumpy in the classroom, appearances you see."

"So like always then?" I joked.

Luna smacked me for my efforts.

"OW!"

She ignored me and went back to her breakfast. Come to think of it, imp hungry. Barely eating the day before does that to you. Anyway, I asked Draco if there were any trix. He shook his head, disgusted.

"There is only cornflakes and something called cooker crisp, it's quite good, but it no tricks." Draco said. Reluctantly, I tried a bowl. It was surprisingly good though it had nothing on lucky charms or trix. Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids! Sorry, I just love that catchphrase. (Again with the narrating?)

Anyway, I just remembered. What does Luna's necklace do? i repeated the question to Luna.

" oh right! Its designed to repel monsters. It works well for almost all the gods, but I don't think it will be as effective with you Nico, as you're a child of the big three. And also, it will repel monsters to an extent, but some monsters slip through its protection." Then Luna jumped up suddenly. "That reminds me!" Luna reached into her bag and retrieved a chain necklace with a silver arrow on it.

"That was Bianca's arrow, shrunken and the monster resistant charm has been activated n it." Said luna softly. I smiled a genuine smile at her and thanked her in a whisper. There were no tears in my eyes, but that didn't mean I didn't miss Bianca a lot. She had decided to be reborn. What hurt though, was that she didn't tell me. She just went off and didn't tell me. I did find hazel though thankfully. She deserved another chance.

I coughed awkwardly as the silence grew and dug into my cereal. Once I had finished, I checked my time table and grinned mischievously. Potions. This was going to be fun!

* * *

ok so important info time. my next update will be either wednesday, thurday, sunday or the week after this one. soooo... yeah. remember, reveiws are my motivation. more reveiws more motivation and the faster the next chapter is up. so Reveiw! thank you so much to thoe people who have reveiwed or just veiwed but didnt reveiw. i really appreciate you all taking the time to read this story and actually checking to see if ive updated. i knwo im a horrible, horrible person to keep you all from reading this but my excuse is my dreaded maths test. i swear that things gonna be the death of me! at least now it behind me. but the histry test is next. wish me luck and REVEIW!

p.s. next time i reveiw is if i get 60 reveies so... reveiw people!


	6. LOOK OUT! Snape is about to blow!

***peaks out from behind two very strong boulders* hii..., im so so sorry! i know this chapter short and ill tell you why at the end, okay? for now just enjoy this small chapter before i explain and tell you when im updating. by the way, even though i dont update or log in, i ****do**** still check for reveiws and things, so reveiw! its my motivation.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON AND I NEVER WILL ( SADLY)**

** 13/3/13: hi! ithought you guys deserved a bigger chapter and since im sick with a gigantic head ache ( and missing my geography test... boo ya!) and i ave loads of free time i thought i would update. this continues wher i left of last time. hope you enjoy. update info at the end and check my profile for other update info's k? now kick back, relax and read! REVEIW!**

* * *

I walked with Draco to my potions class. Luna couldn't come because she was in raven claw and I had chosen Gryffindor and slytherin for my classes... I could still hangout in or sleep in the other houses but slytherin and Gryffindor was who I went to classes with. And from what I heard, ravenclaw was full of people who were geeks (cute geeks in the case of Luna) and hufflepuff is for people who trust easily. Yeah, sure, I'm loyal. But that doesn't mean that I go up to any random stranger and tell them my secret does it? No! I td doesn't! You have to earn my trust.

I chose slytherin and Gryffindor because slytherin is for the sly and cunning and, if I do say so myself, I am sly and cunning. And Gryffindor is for the brave and daring, and not to be arrogant or anything, I think all the demigods should go there. And mostly, ravenclaw and hufflepuff have only one person each in them that I actually know. Cedric diggory is in hufflepuff and he is a son of Hecate. Nico, easy-going guy. Hardworking but laidback. He had told me he went to a magic school for people who want to enhance their abilities. And since Hecate gets along well with Zeus, he gets to fly! Lucky moron. Not that I want to fly, I don't! I mean, who wants to fly if they are going into the domain of an uncle who would gladly strike them dead if you did? That's right, no one. Not me at least. When I first heard that there was a sport that you played on flying broomsticks I had laughed my head off! I almost got electrocuted by Zeus but so worth it... I mean, think about it! All those little kids dressed up as witches could have actually gotten a real flying broom instead of a normal one!

Anyway, Cedric was there when I first came to camp and has been like a second overprotective brother tome 9 the first being Percy) before she left Bianca had seen him with me and had asked him to take care of me, essentially insuring that I become an adopted little brother to Cedric. From then on his overprotective tendencies didn't go way. He was like a mother hen sometimes! But it was in a good way. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside though if you repeat that I will get Clarisse to hunt you down with her electric spear (the second one) and the monsters of Tartarus too.

I honestly wasn't surprised that Cedric went to hufflepuff. But don't get me wrong, you did not want to be on his bad side. One time, some Ares kids were making fun of me after my rebellious faze with Percy; Cedric and Percy both, scared them so bad that they pissed their pants and ran back to their cabin crying for their mommies. Sometimes, I think that they could scare a whole herd of monsters away with one single look. Anyway, when we stepped into the potions classroom, I was brought out of my (disturbing) thoughts by a yell of 'Nico' and being pushed over by two small boulders.

the two overactive boulders turned out to be Neville and dean. They were my best friends besides Draco and Luna. People who I could talk with anything about, because, let's face it, if I asked Draco o tips to ask his sister out he would blow up. And then beat the crap out of me cheerfully.

Cedric would have gone all overprotective big brother on me if I asked him and I can't ask Luna how to ask her out now can i? Sev is honestly not a guy who I can get some girl advice from. No. just no. it would be sooo awkward. Percy? He would be as clueless as I am. Annabeth? No flipping way. She'd go on about just talking to her. (No way! I'd make a total fool out of myself!). Grover? Maybe. But I barely see him anyway. And it would be sooo awkward. Travis and Connor tease me for the rest of my life. I'd never hear the end of it…Chiron is my TEACHER! I am NOT going to ask him THAT! DAD? You have got to be joking. don't get me wrong, our relationship has improved but not so much that i would want to walk up to him and ask, 'hey dad, how do i ask out a girl?', now can i? It would just be way too awkward. So only dean and Neville was the sensible people to ask, (most of the time).

You see e Neville is a son of Demeter (which would make him my step uncle…weird). Both I and Neville were best friends with dean, who is a son of-

"NICO! Are you even listening to me?" I was shaken (literally) out of my thoughts by dean who had been (unnoticed to me) firing questions at me like a bullet.

"Hmm? No, sorry. What did you say?" I asked, distracted. "I SAID, we are going to get detention if we +don't sit down." Said dean slowly as if I was an idiot. I flipped him jokingly and sat down next to Neville.

"Nico, you might want to with dean, Hecate still has a grudge against Demeter so my potion explodes daily.' Warned Neville.

I just waved him of and sat down. Mistake number 1…

Then Sev walked in and I burst into hysterical laughter. His hair was STILL greasy from that prank the Stoll brothers bribed the Hecate cabin to do for them a few weeks back. ( Long story short, Sev pissed them off and the results were a hilarious prank war for the witnesses, I included.)And Sev was wearing a black DRESS! Yeah sure, Draco and everyone wore it, but we were kids, so it didn't look as ridiculas, ( I didn't. I am NOT wearing a dress, no matter what that crazy old Dumbles says.)But Sev was a middle-aged adult. Something about him wearing a dress and looking serious while doing it was hilarious.. This resulted in me being hysterically laughing, until I was falling of my chair and in stiches.

When Sev walked in everyone except me had gone silent. Everyone except me that is. Sev looked at me and opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed his mouth agin and looked pointedly at me to shut the hades up. When I didn't he used his famous glare on me. Now, other people would have pissed their pants by nowbut it didn't affect me too much because, lets face it, hades glares are so much more scarier. Sev was a on of the death god, ( thanatos), while I was the son of the overall god of the underworld and the dead. In my opinion, hades glare is just sooo much more scary. Then the bat spoke.

"nico di angelo. shut the hades up." He spoke in a deadly whisper. " if you do not, I wll personally send you to your father the hard way."

I just laughed at him. He got frustrated easily and it was just so fun to wind him up. He usually blew up at the end. I knew excactlry what to do to make him to xcactlry that. Just keep laughing.

Here it comes. I thought as I saw hos face turn from white, to pale, to pink, to red and then finnaly to purple. I could make and iris meassage on him if only I had some water and a drachma! Here it is. . . 3… 2… 1…

* * *

**hi. so okay, i know its short but i have exam week this week and tommorow is another test and i only just managed to get this small chapter peice done. next chapter will really be potions. i meant to next week but i thought, small something is better than nothing right? anyway, will update sometime next week with the real potions chapter and ill tell you if i dont, but if i forget to that than i will probably update on the 29th of march next. umm, have you seen the host! ofcourse you havent as it is coming out on the twenty nineth! read the book! anyway,im in a good mood cause i go a great lvl on my history test ( why do we even ****need ** **history? its useless and pointless, also who the heck made algebra. if you know who can you do me a favor and torture them as much as they tortured me through algebra? yeah, thnx). umm also here:**

**NICO: *KISSES REVEIWERS WHO WANT A KISS***

**DRACO:*KISSES REVEIWERS WHO WANT A KISS***

**ME: oh, and to LivJacksonDaughterofPercabet h here you go.**

**LEO: * walks up to her and kisses her***

**ME: also, to those who wanted the yummy cookies, here* hands them virtual cookies* **

**also mishera has persuaded me to awnser a few of her questions. sev is a demigod but i wont tell you his godly parent just yet ( just to annoy you, mwahahahah) the golden trio and nico will have a meeted the chapter afteer potions called the hospital wing (SNEAK PEAAK! I JUST GAVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK! WHO IS GOING TOO THE HOSPITAL WING?) Oh cunning draco is there alright and he is baaaddaaassss! you just have to wait a few are two people from gryffindor being demigods, i just wont tell you who. HINT: TWO BOYS AND ONE GIRL ( NOT THE GOLDEN TRIO. . . or is it?) there will be aphrodite and apollo coming in too ( the kids) and the hunters of artemis...ohhhhhhh. anyway REVEIW! next time i update the potions chapter will be when i get 95 reveiws!**

**DRACO, LEO, NICO AND PERCY:REVEIW!**

**ME:PLEASE? AND percy what are you doing here?**

**PERCY: just felt like it. REVEIW! PLEASE?* puppy dog eyes***


	7. Trouble, Fire burn and Cauldron Bubble!

**HI! okay i know i was being whiny, your reveiws told me that but my excuse is that i had a very bad day and depend on your reveiws to cheer me up and spur me to get of my lazy backside and update or work on the chapter. my amazing beta who i dont know whether or not wants to be mentoned is veiwing my last chapter right now and im gonna update the new and improved versions of them as soon as she/he is done. anyway, sorry about my whines. my update info is at the bottom after the chapter, you know the drill. so REVEIW! AND READ!**

**-ABBY**

**p.s. i know its short but im kinda hungry, so it was kind of rushed. sorry.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Here it comes. I thought as I saw his face turn from white, to pale, to pink, to red and then, finaly, to purple. I could make and iris meassage on him if only I had some water and a drachma! Here it is. . . 3… 2… 1…_

**NICO POV:**

And there he blows!

"NICO DI ANGELO! Shut the effing Hades up before I personally feed you to Mrs. O'Leary!" He screamed, finally losing his temper. I just laughed for ten minutes straight before my laughs died down into chuckles. Really, it wasn't his clothes anymore that I was luaghng at. It was the color of his face, which had turned a beetroot purple. FUNNY!

Sev then looked up at the ceiling while cupping his hands in the universal way to say' what did I do in my previous life to deserve this?' way. Snape then sighed, exasperated, and then spoke to the class tiredly; "turn to page 212 and make the draught of peace" everyone complied.

I, instead (because obviously, I am so not going to make that!) walked towards Severus. When I told Neville this he just shook his head at me with a grin. "Tell him that he really blew up this time!" and he went off laughing towards the potions cabinet. As I will explain later, this was that inside joke of ours. I then walked towards Severus Snape, ready to make mayhem.

See, during their little prank war, the terrible duo, and (the Stoll brothers) gave him some kind of potion which they stole from the Hecate cabin and mixed it with his drink at dinner. He, obviously, drank it. Within the 24 hours before the anger potion subsided, Sev exploded at the smallest made a 7 year old cry. Annabeth got him for that one, because, it turns out, and that was her new favorite half sibling! But that didn't come close to how funny it was (at least for us) when Mr. D got Sev's name wrong. Sev was turned into a cockroach before Chiron could stop Mr. D when he was finally changed back; he had kitchen duty for the rest of the summer. But Snape got back on the brothers. I swear they will never look at makeup the same way again.

Anyway, I walked up to Sev, leaving Neville alone with the potion. BIG MISTAKE 2.

"YO SEVVY!" I say cheerfully, as if the past 5 minutes didn't look around quickly and shushed me. Paranoid old fish cake.

"And don't call me that insufferable nickname!"

"What Sevvy?" I asked innocently. Pffft. yeah right.

"No, the Pegasus shit! Yes the name" he said sarcastically. Sheesh. He could just say that nicely. He shouldn't be so grumpy. Hmm, wonder if he had personality disorder? Wait he already has ADHD, so maybe...

"Dad told me to tell you that Uncle Hades told him to tell me to tell you to imp him today at 8pm." Snape says.

". . . what/"

"I said dad told me to-"

"In English please."

Snape glares at me and says, "just call your dad at 8 tonight." in nod my head and ask why he didn't just say so...

"What did dad want to tell me? I ask, worried.

"Something about your quest."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks Sev"

"No problem. Didn't have a choice in it anyway. But get back to work before I-" Sev was cut off his rant by a loud booming noise. BA-BOOM! CRASH! GLOOP!

I spun around ducking... I looked at the class room after the loud noises had subsided. Neville had... I don't even know what he did but he managed to explode the classroom, turn the floor surrounding it to a bubbling mess and he was covered in the rashes you get from rubbing poison ivy all over you body. OUCH!

Which he was itching like crazy. I looked towards Sev to see his expression and it was priceless! He was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, before sighing (he summed to have been doing that allot this lesson.) and shaking his head.

"Nico take him to the hospital wing, and for god's sake Neville, stop scratching the rashes, it will only make it worse! And just . . . go. Just go..." he said rubbing his face tiredly. I felt kind of sorry for the rest of you, class dismissed" everyone began filing out. Draco was looking flabbergasted as to how Neville had managed this. Dean was laughing hysterical. The rest of the class was kind of a mixture do exasperated, awed or just plain confused as to what had happened.

The group with the most interesting expressions was the black headed boy that Draco had told me last night was harrying potter. the red head was Ron while the bushy haired girl was had an expression on her face that I had seen on annabeth many times' called it the 'thinking so much that the brain world melt on a normal person.' expression.

Ron was wearing a weird look. Like he was torn between glaring hatefully at me or laughing his head off. It seemed like the laughing part was winning. He also had a clueless aura about him.

Harry looked like he was debating with himself. As if he was arguing as to wither he should follow us to make sure Neville was safe from mean, nasty slytherin. Prejudiced get.

Anyway, afterwards I have care of magical creatures. Who was teaching again? Oh, right. That half giant. Apparently we were going to do centaurs and learn from and about them. I wonder if any of them know Percy or Chiron. But right now, we had to go to the hospital wing. I heard that the nurse there was a demigod. . .

* * *

**okay, hi! im sorry. i know, im an awful person. im so sorry about you enduring my whining. will delete the last authors note and the sneak peak after this. im sorry. can you PLEASE please please get me up to 130 reveiws before i next update wich will next be on sunday, thank you. im sorry again for being cranky, ive had the flu for the past few days, but since it was my god awful examms, my mom didnt let me stay home. (grrrr). anyway, the next chapter will be nico meeting the centaurs and their reaction. hope you like it and REVEIW! it honestly make my day.**


	8. Hectic Hyppogriffs! What fun! (not)

**okay, hi! im so proud of myself! i got the chapter done a day early! anyway, hope you enjoy; read on.**

**p.s. as usual update info is on the bottom and on my profile.**

* * *

On the way to the hospital wing, (why is it called that anyway? how is it related to a wing? it can't fly, it's a room!)Neville asked me what I talked to Sev about. I told him about winding Snape up. Then I told him about the message from dad.

"Oh? Really? What does Lord Hades want to talk to you about?" asked Neville curiously.

"I don't know, but I forgot to tell you. I had a dream tonight. A demigod dream." I told him seriously. Then I then proceeded to tell Neville all about my dream.

"Ok, so let's start with the clues." start Neville. "No. 1, the horcrux is in the come and go room. I don't know what room that is but I might know someone who can help. These two people know all there is to know about this castle, quite like the Stoll brothers in that way. The elves can help is the 2nd clue, so that probably means the house elves. But what can they help with?" deduced Neville. We started brainstorming ideas.

"Finding the room maybe" I suggested.

"Yeah... maybe." replied Neville. "Anyway, the 3rd clue is that pacing helps. Pacing helps thinking? Or does it help with ideas to finding the room? Anyway, at lunch I'll introduce you to the people that might know where the room is. If they don't k now they do know where the kitchen is and we can ask the elves."

"Okay, thanks for the help Nev." I say, glad we came up with a good plan.

"no problem Nikki" he replied mischievously. UGGGHHH! How many times do I have to tell him NEVER to call me that?

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"Sorry. . . Nikki"

I groaned, frustrated and walk into the hospital wing, with him trailing after me.

* * *

After getting neville's burns treated, we headed to the great hall for what was left of our break. Which wasn't much? We had 2 minutes left and that time was taken up with me chasing Neville around the school, with Luna, lavender, dean and deco trailing after us, screaming at me to stop. But, in my defense, I DID warn Neville not to call me Nikki. Even after the warning, he continued to do it. Which means that any injuries he gets from me is his own fault. Mwahahahahah! (Wow, evil mastermind, much?)

When I finally did stop chasing Neville, (though not after I turned him blue with a rainbow colored afro), we made our way to the edge of the forest. Apparently that was where our next class was. We reached what looked like a stable filled with mutations of Pegasi. I mean, it was a horse type thing but instead of a horse face, there was a bird face instead. And let me tell you, I like the Pegasi better; at least they don't make you nervous by looking at you with their beady eyes. For some reason, birds have always hated me more than fish and horses. I think it because Zeus hates Hades more than Poseidon hates my dad.

Anyway, I knew that if Hagrid asked me to even go near that thing, it would try its best to kill me and I would have to get my sword out and that would blow my cover. And I had been specifically told NOT to do that. So what choice did I have but to give Draco a pleading look. I knew he'd find SOME way to get me out of going near that beast. After all, he was a son of Athena.

We gathered around the stable and Hagrid was giving us a lecture on what that thing was and what to do and what not to do around it. (Apparently, that creature was called a 'hippogriff' which was funny since it didn't look like a griffin or a hippo.) When I heard Hagrid say that you should never insult it while within its hearing range, I caught drakes eye and knew immediately what that buffoon was going to do. I shook my head furiously, trying to communicate to him not to be an idiotic imbecile with no brain and to not get himself killed and/or injured. He, being the moronic retard he was, ignored me.

The lesson went on with Hagrid telling us how to open the monsters he called 'books'. (You had to stoke the beats. STROKE THEM! He told me that the bites that I got trying to belt it together could have been avoided if I STROKED the flipping things SPINE! Grrrrrrrr!) Anyway, harry potter, (the kid who had been glaring at us) went to ride the beast and came back. Then the bad part came. Hagrid wanted ALL of us to have a go riding it. No way in Hades would I ride that monster! I looked pleadingly at Draco, forgetting for the moment what he had been planning to do. After I realized what he WAS going to do, I shook my head furiously, trying to gesture to Neville dean and lavender to stop the idiot. They realized what I wanted them to do a few moments to late. Draco had already walked up Buckbeak and insulted the thing. His reward for trying to get me away from it was a nasty break in his arm caused by the hippogriff's hoofs kicking back into his arm with a sickening CRUNCH!

Hagrid panicked and picked up Draco, leading him to the hospital wing. In all that chaos of the students screaming and Hagrid trying to bring order, Buckbeak escaped into the woods.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" called Hagrid as he walked away with a Draco that was groaning in pain. "Nico and 'array, could yak go after Buckbeak and bring 'em back fang? Thank ye!" and he left without a response. Looking at harry, I shrugged at him.

"Come on. I want to get to lunch before it ends." I told him seriously.

He nodded and walked towards the forbidden forest. And to think of all the mayhem that was about to be caused by one creature that was created by my two uncles who would gladly kill me. With that cheerful thought, I walked inside the forest, not knowing the chaos that would happen in only a few moments time.

* * *

**so hi! i will update next saturday or sunday and after that i will update with more often and longer chapters so we can celebrate that! the reason for that awesome fact is cause my school ends on friday until the 15th of april ( i think). ao thats good. anyway, my next update will be when i get 140 reveiws ( im soo happy that i have over a hundred reveiws! you guys are awesome! i love you all!) i dont think i ever told you this but im so awed that people actually want to read MY stories. anyway, to any of you that know sonny with a chance, there is an amazinly awesome story of hope for eternity's that i want you guys to read. its called 'dont i know you?' and its revolves around one question. 'what if sonny and chad were bestfreinds before going to hollywood?" and its so sweet and cute filled with drama. i wont say anything else but you HAVE to read it! it is so AWESOME! and the author is so nice too! its an amazing fanfiction that is so so good and its awesome. so check it out.**

**anyway, on a different topic, im thinking of starting a fanfic about harry and baby teddy going back in time to harry's fifth year. tell me what you think about the idea and ofcourse, how you like my chapter. And check out the poll on what fanfic i should write. also, im a beta reader now, and im taking requests so check out my profile if you need a beta reader.**

**anyways, REVEIW! ILL GIVE YOU ONE OF SALLY'S BLUE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES IF YOU TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY! i dont care if its a long or short reveiw, ( though a long one would be nice!) i would appreciate you taking some time to give me some feedvback. i am also going to try to replly to all your reveiws from this point forward in my next chapter. so please please please reveiw?**

**p.s. remeber, i wont update till i get 140 reveiws! thats my goal, please help me acheive it!**

**p.p.s. remember that virtual cookie. its YOUR goal! (lol)**


	9. Percy's a Celeb? When did THAT happen?

**hi people! here is your new chapter, im sorry its not 2,000 words long but here it is anyway. it is 1000+ words though, :D. my new update schedule is faster so theres that to be happy about. anyway, you know the drill, update info at at bottom! REVEIW!**

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter or percy jackson, sadly.**

* * *

We walked at a slow pace, the forest was frighteningly eerie. Although it was midday, 10 minutes into the forest we could barely see anything. The light that was naturally given by the sun cut off by the dozens of dark and gloomy trees. They seemed to laugh at you. And not in the cheerful laugh you would laugh when your friend told you a funny joke, but the kind of laugh a murderer laughs after catching his helpless victim. Of course, I wasn't scared, nope not at all. No I was just wary. this is the kind of setting you would medusa or another equally deadly monster in. this is the kind of setting that screams 'if you don't get out of here right now, a murderer will get you.' this is the kind of setting that in horror movies a group of teens find an abandoned house and spend the night in there, then no one gets out. I swear, if I find an abandoned house in the middle of the forbidden forest, I don't care if harry wants to check it out, imp setting it on fire with Greek fire and running as far as I can away from it. You just don't go in it. I mean, you see an abandoned house in the middle of a forest. Isn't that a tiny bit suspicious to you? Why the HECK would you go in? I have beaten up Percy for going into 'Auntie Ems garden emporium'

'cause honestly, how dumb can he get? There is a garden emporium in the middle of nowhere which offers you free food. That food is going to be poisoned, the guy is a crazy murdering maniac or it is a monster. Get a flipping clue!

Anyway, the forest is exactly like that setting. I keep on hand on my skull ring that turns into my sword, paranoid that I might need it soon. I hear noises around us that clearly don't help my paranoia. A crunch of bones being snapped as an unknown animal chews it. Twigs and leaves crackling under the foot of some animal to our right. A low, barely distingushible growl of an animal prowling behind us. A sudden howl of an injured way ahead of us. These noises keep me jumpy and wary; looking behind me every so often to make sure nothing is following us.

I hear harry's shallow breathing, clearly imp not the only one that can hear these noises and see the bouncing shadows of trees, plants and the creatures all around us. I hear him take a deep breath which sounds magnified around us, and then he speaks in a low voice and tone, trying not to wake any dangerous creatures up.

"So, where do you think the hippogriff might have gone?" harry asked in an inquiring, but low, tone.

"I don't know. I think we should split up, you search that side of the forest while search this side, send up a red flare with your wand or scream if you need help." I told him seriously, the hippogriff would be easier to find if I used skeleton soldiers of the underworld to help me.

Thankfully, harry agreed and we split up, agreeing to send a green flare if we found the beast. We parted ways with a brief nod to acknowledge the other person and a good luck. After he was away from seeing and hearing distance I plunged my stygian iron sword into the depths of the ground while chanting in ancient Greek, calling up and army of dead to help me search for the blasted hippogriff. But before I could raise any I was knocked to my back with a bow and arrow pointed to my face. I silently cursed myself for being so inattentive to my surroundings when my instincts had screamed at me to be more aware.

"We do not condone having the living dead in our forest" a deep voice warned me.

I looked up, still wary of the bow and arrow pointed at my head, and saw a centaur. I sighed in relief and told the centaur about me knowing Chiron.

"If you do go to camp half-blood then you must know Lord Percy." Asked the centaur. I nodded wearily. '

You see, Centaurs are part horse so they must primarily obey Poseidon. Percy is a celebrity in horses and it doesn't change his status to a centaur. He is essentially a celebrity to centaurs as well as horses. Chiron does not think of him as a celebrity because he is his teacher and mentor. He isn't bound to Poseidon's kingdom since he asked to be a teacher. The party ponies are, well, party ponies. They don't answer to anyone and are gerenerally crazy. But the normal centaurs do have to obey Poseidon's kingdom, and so think of Percy as a celebrity.

"To get our permission to raise the dead and find your hippogriff you must bring Lord Percy to us and make sure that we, centaurs, meet him."

I agreed, not knowing exactly what I signed Percy up for, either way he had to do that or the centaur had threatened to kill me while I slept. I don't think I will sleep well for the rest of the time imp at Hogwarts. But as the centaur was leaving he told me a riddle.

"Beware, son of the death god, Jupiter is not in your favor and both Venus and mars are in your path."

I mean, what the Hades is that suppose to mean? Anyway, I continued plunging my sword into the ground and chanting in ancient Greek. After I had my army by my side, it was easy to find the hippogriff and after banishing the army, I put up a green flare. It wasn't long till harry came and found me sitting a few meters away from a few dozen piles of hippogriff crap. Hey! Zeus hates me and so does Poseidon! What do you expect? Sunshine and daisies?

Then the trouble came. Harry wanted me to climb on top of the hippogriff and fly it back to the castle. Now way in Hades was I going to do THAT! Poseidon was probably already mad at me for guaranteeing that Percy would be thrown to the wolves (the centaurs) and sues was always mad anyway, especially at me. I wasn't stupid enough to fly. No way.

But after I told harry that I couldn't he became suspicious so I had to tell him a half lie about me being farad of heights. Gods, that was embarrassing! But, he thankfully bought it and we headed towards the light, where the castle presumably was.

The walk flew by in an awkward silence; once we had reached the Hogwarts grounds we gave each other a goodbye and went our separate ways. But I could tell that he was suspicious of me by the wary glance he had given my way during our walk back. Harry took the hippogriff to Hagrid and I went up towards the great hall. I went and found Draco and told him to tell all the demigods to meet me after dinner in the empty charms classroom. While he went to spread that around, I walked towards Neville who was on the Gryffindor table eating. I bent down and said in a whisper; "who did you say can help me? Cause it's time we got on with my quest, don't you think?" I felt Neville nod and grin, standing up next to me. By the look on his face, I was suddenly doubting my trust n Neville. I mean, that idea of his wasn't too crazy, was it?

* * *

**HI! okay, so my easter holidays have started and im free ( mostly ) for two weeks and a bit. so i will probably be updating two times or more a week from now on. and i wanted to reply to a guest reveiw. you said tha i shouldnt keep asking fo rreveiws and only write for myself. well, yeah im sure youu meant this in a good way or as advice but i just wanted to say that i do love writing. but wihtout your reveiws encouraging me to keep writing i would lose intrest. last year i wrote a fanfiction by hand. only one chapter. but when i re read it i didnt like it. it was more or less the same as the fanficiton im writing now but this one is more interesting. but i just wanted to say to that guest reveiwer that your reveiws are so so so important to me. it shows me that, yes, people ARE reading this story. **

**it shows me that i SHOULNT just abandon this story. before i discovered anfiction, my weekends were full of me being too lazy get my but out of bed. but now i have something that motivates me to get out of bed and WRITE! and ofcourse call my freinds and have fun. because honestly where would i be without them? so i just wanted to sya, yes, i do write for myself. but i wite for others too. i know many of you wanted more stories about nico going to hogwarts, i know i did, which is why i wrote this. but your reveiws make me feel like i might actually have a chance in fulfilling my dream to be a writer. your reveiws tell me what i should improve on and what you liked. the plot line the writing style whatever. but just know that whenever i get a new reveiw i squeal. im just so happy i fangirl. **

**which is also why i am asking you to reveiw. i dont care if you have reveiwed before and your repeating yourself, it comforts me knowing that there is someone out there who actually wants me to continue writing. **

**anyway, on a happier not, ii will be updating about twice a week and i would love it if you reveiwed. i wont update till i get 160 reveiws! (thats ten more). REWEIW! it cheers me up. and thank you to all of you people that reveiwed, you all make my day! REVEIW!**

**-abby**

**P.S. VOTE on my poll! and REVEIW!**


	10. NEVILLE! WHAT did you just get us into?

**HEY! okay, you know the drill, update info at the bottom and also something else very special at the bottom... :D**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter or percy jackson, you should know that by now!**

* * *

I don't why I agreed with this. I highly doubt that it will work. I mean, wouldn't they be suspicious? They would ask why and maybe they wouldn't know! Sorry, you must be so confused now. You see, Neville wants us to ask the red-haired devils, more commonly known as 'the Weasley twins' to tell us where the come-and-go-room is. I doubt that they know but Neville is dead set on asking. "It won't hurt!" he said "and if they do know then your one step closer in destroying the horcruxes!" yeah, yeah. It's not HIS life on the line is it? What if they ask questions we can't answer? What if they get suspicious and try to figure us out? It would make my job much harder, that's for sure.

But, despite my protests, here we are, standing in front of two people who were none other than Fred and George Weasley. We had already asked them if they knew where the blasted room was. , we were just waiting for their reply.

"What's in" said one twin

"It for"

"Us?" they asked together. Man, this is going to become annoying very soon.

Neville being the idiot he was said,

"Whatever you want, if we agree."

The twins exchanged a mischievous look. Oh no. this cannot be a good thing. I'd seen the same look on the Stoll brothers faces before they were about to blackmail, prank and/or pickpocket. It was not a good look. It was the kind of look I had learned to become wary of. And it turns out I was right to be wary.

"Well, we being the humble,"

"Generous,"

"And kind people we are,"

"Will show you where the room you are"

"Looking for is but we will do this if,"

"And only if"

"You be a distraction for our many"

"Pranks." They finished together. And I was right. It did get annoying. Before I could get a word in though Neville agreed to their conditions. He agreed! Gods, was he stupid or something? Why am I asking that? I already know he is! The Weasley twins turned away, taking out a very old parchment which looked like it had been used way too many times. It was crumpled and frayed. Old-looking and worn down. The normal yellow color of parchment was dulled into a lighter yellow. Honestly though, the warding world needs to move on from parchment. It's the 21st century people! Not the 18th! I mean, you already don't use cars or any other type of technology, I know that electric things don't work near magic but can't you make them power with magic instead of electricity? I mean, that's what Hecate did to my iPod and computer! The Hecate cabin still uses most technology (except phones cause they attract monsters like a moth to a light.), they don't use quills and stand the quills! There is no reason not to use pens! There is no electricity used in regular, ball point pens. You don't need the flashy ones that light up, but a regular pen does not use electricity! So why not use it?

Anyway, of topic there. The twins had taken out a piece of parchment. After a few minutes of looking over it, they frowned and turned towards us.

"There seems to be an unusual problem here"

"Our trusty map does not seem to have the room you two are looking for."

"We sincerely and ask if there are any other rooms you need"

I looked at Neville with an 'I told you so' expression on my face. Then I shook my head and looked at him as if to say, don't ask. They probably don't know. But, he ignored me like always and asked anyways.

"Do you know where the kitchens are?"

The twins had a victorious smile on their face. They took each of our arms and dragged us towards where the kitchen was, presumably.

"This way!" they chorused together.

In a few minutes time they had dragged us to a painting of a bowl of fruits. I stared at them with a 'are you kidding me?' look on my face.

"Don't look at us like that little Nikkei!"

"It's a door!"

"Just tickle the pear!" they said together. They should stop doing that. It was getting really annoying. I doubted their sanity obviously but I tickled the pear anyways. Don't look at me like that! I thought that maybe I could at least try! No harm could come from tickling the painting of a pear could it? It seemed like there couldn't because not after a second of tickling the painting pear, a door knob appeared on it.

We thanked the twins, but as they were leaving, they decided to remind me why I was so angry at Neville.

"Don't forget! You are our prank distractions!"

I glared at Neville for getting us into that mess.

"Hey!" he defended with his hands up. "We got here didn't we? Don't me it wasn't worth it?"

I sighed and pushed past him, opening the door. What I found inside I certainly did not expect. There were little creatures, half my size. They had a big head, eyes the size of tennis and big, floppy ears, they were a leathery gray color and war an apron with shorts underneath. The apron was yellow, with the Hogwarts symbol on it.

"What are you misers be wanting?" a house elf asked, coming forward.

"I is floppy sirs, are sirs be wanting some snacks? Floppy can get you some snacks, yes she can." The house elf had a squeaky voice. And instead of a yellow apron with white shorts, she wore a light blue apron with yellow shorts. I guessed it gave her a higher status in the kitchen, maybe the chief chef, or something.

"Umm, no floppy. My name is Neville an this here is Nico, we were wondering if you know about a room called the come-and-go room?" Neville asked politely.

"Yes sirs! Floppy knows the room! It's a great help to all of us house-elves, it is sirs!" floppy said excitedly.

"Could you tell us how to get there, floppy? It would be a great help if you could."

"Yes! Floppy tell kind sirs! The room is on the seventh floor, sirs! Its opposite of the big tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, sirs! Sirs have to pace in front of the wall blank and think really hard about what they need! Like floppy wants to hide away a broken pot, floppy will go and hide it in the room of hidden things! Floppy know many people have hid their stuff there! Floppy hopes she was helpful to sirs! Do sirs want a snack?"  
I was shocked. Pacing didn't help you thinking, it gave you the room! And the room of hidden things could be brought by the come and go room! Maybe tom had hidden his horcruxes there? I'd have to look.

"No floppy, thank you. Is there anything else you think we might need to know about the room?" asked curiously excited.

"Yes, floppy knows that you humans call this room the room of requirement! And that no food or drink can be made in the room! Floppy hopes she helped!"  
"Yes floppy, you helped a lot. Thanks again, have a nice day." Said Neville

"You too, kind sirs! Come again soon, and floppy will make you some cookies, chocolate chips!" floppy called out as we were exiting the room

After we were out of ear shot, Neville grabbed me and whispered excitedly.

"Did you hear that? See, I told you they would know! And now you know where the horcruxes is and we can find it and destroy it!"

"Yes, yes Neville, I admit it okay? You were right, I was wrong, but don't forget that we still have to be distractions so that the twins can do their pranks. And that we have to actually know what the horcruxes is. I mean it's all good and well if we know where it is. But you heard her; there are hundreds and thousands of things that are kept there. And only one is a horcruxes. We don't even know what the horcruxes looks like, for god's sake!" I ranted to Neville.

"Calm down. We'll do that one step at a time. Let's just enjoy the fact that we are one step closer and go to our next lesson. It's the first divination lesson ever for me as well as you so we don't want to be late. Let's go." With that he took my arm and dragged me towards the north tower, where our divination class was located. Well, I know there will be chaos, I mean; divination is an insult to Apollo, isn't it? And with more than three demigods there, Apollo was bound to make an objection. Gods help us all!

* * *

**hey! okay, two chapter in one day! i know i only got one chapter on this, but i made a one-shot for twilight, go check it out. anyway, hope you like that. i hot a flammer yesterday, but dont worry! im not istening to idiots who try and bring me down cause they have no life! i mean i have freinds and people who will defend me. NOpercabethNO, has noone! and i feel sorry for you, you probably have no freinds and are reduced to reading fanfics you dont like and i dont mind people critisig me, but that wasnt critisism. that was jus you saying you hated it and honestly? your pathetic. your the one with no life, not me. i currently have a few bestfreinds over and they are cheering me on. so all ive got to say to you, NOpercabethNO is that, yes, there will be percabeth and ofcourse, f*** you. anyway, to the rest of my lovely reveiwers, i just wanted to say that i love ALL of you. you are the people that cheer me up after a bad day, so i decided to make a list of the people who i absolutley adore and who cheer me up.**

**tori (guest)**

**immabear**

**MSPJO22**

**TheNorwegeanAuthor**

**tyche(guest)**

**lovetoinfinity**

**PosiedonPotter17 (guest)**

**Guest( guest)**

**Random Person (guest)**

**percyjacksonfan135**

**icecreamRULES (and yes it does, lol)**

**Bella (guest)**

**thehuntress101**

**Cookielover (guest)**

**Toolazy (guest)**

**Michigan Girl (guest)**

**littlesilver (guest)**

**Cassidy (guest)**

**ima steal your chocolate**

**readingGurl07**

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades**

**harlet (guest)**

**LilyLunaPayne**

**SilverNightBlade**

**Little Chibi (guest, p.s. thanks for getting me of the couch to write, :D)**

**Lalalala (guest)**

**TinyRules**

**Mi Girl (guest)**

**greekfreak101**

** . .27 (i know, one direction is awesome!)**

**Random Daughter of Tyche**

**Nancy (guest)**

**Mishera (for being with me all the way, thnx!)**

**paigemeable**

**mailaine**

**LivDaughterofPecabeth**

**Philippe Holden**

**Heavenly light (guest)**

**ArtemisLover(guest)**

**Sebman32**

**RowenaOlympian**

**General E**

**Awesome11**

**blackstream7**

**littlekittycat2012**

**riverdalerider99**

**ToveSiwe**

**Proxima103**

**aveave (my first reveiwer! love ya!)**

**anyway, please REVEIW! you all know how it cheers me up dont ya? i will update soon, whenever i next finish the chapter. my computer is being crazy so it might not be till a few days :(. but it will be before the end of this week! anyway, meant to update yesterday but oh well! HAPPY EASTER AND HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! **

**REVEIW!**


	11. GODS! What have you done NOW, Percy?

**hey all! update info at bottom. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own harry potter or percy jackson series. how many times do i have to tell you?**

* * *

I cannot believe I am having this conversation with Neville! He was trying to give me advice on how to ask Luna out without Draco murdering me. We weren't coming up with any good solutions. It was surprisingly hard to come up with a way. Even harder cause I was discussing this with Neville Longbottom. The same person who had had a crush on the same girl for years and had not made a move yet.

"Just ask her out, and deal with the consequences! It'll be worth it, wont it?" he asked, exasperated.

"That's rich, coming from you." I said.

Neville turned red. He knew that what I just said was one hundred percent true. So why couldn't he leave the subject alone?

"Yeah, but that's not what we're talking about. We are talking about you, you not asking Luna out cause you're scared that either she will reject you, though a blind man can see she won't. Or that you're scared that Draco will torture you and then kill you painfully." Neville did have a point, I admit that.

"So, let me get this clear. You're saying that I should take suicidal advice from someone who won't even follow their own advice? Namely, you?" I asked him, doubtfully.

"I'll make you a deal, okay? When you get to camp, you ask her out to the fireworks and I'll to the same to Kim, okay?" he asked.

Kim Purlone was a daughter of Hermes. One of the Stoll brother's favorite sisters. While I had to go through Draco, who could kill me painfully, Neville had to go through them. They could humiliate him before killing him painfully.

Just then lavender walked past us with one of her mortal friends.

"Just man-up and ask them out already!" she flipped her hair and walked of, giggling to her friend Parvati Patil. I sighed. I should take her advice really. She is after all a daughter of Aphrodite. So she must know these things! But what if she is wrong? I will die a slow and painful death.

We arrived at divination and it was on the highest floor. Why? Why couldn't there be an elevator? Honestly, and then they say MORTALS are slow. . .

We climbed up the ladder to get to our class. I sat down next to dean and Neville, gods forbid me going anywhere NEAR lavender. She is scary, I'm not kidding.

Then the teacher walked in. why do they call them professors? I mean, we aren't in a biology class in university and only people there call the teacher's professors, right?

But this person, well if I had a phone I'd have called a mental institution. She looked like she was a rabid human. And I didn't know if a human could look rabid in the first place. Unless she actually was rabid? Or not human?

She had really big eyes that were in these huge goggle like glasses. She was wearing a purple shawl and had an unusual aura. It was like she was constantly floating, never focusing on one single thing. As if she couldn't really see us and was in the dream world constantly.

After the professor introduced herself as professor Trelawney, and went on about the mystical ways of divination. She told us that she, unlike some, had the power of sight. I knew this was a load of bull. The only people capable of telling the future would be Apollo, the oracle and the le . . . never mind. Anyway, within five minutes of the lesson, it seemed like Hermione granger agreed with me as she stormed out after giving the professor a piece of her mind.

There was a brief awkward silence afterwards until Professor Trelawney suddenly clapped her hands and started handing out crystal balls. After we stared at it dumbly for a while she told us to tell each other what they see in it.

A few minutes into that and we all heard a large gasp coming from Harry's table. It seemed like Trelawney had gotten them and was trying to 'predict' something.

"My dear boy, you have the grim!" she exclaimed frightfully, with an overdramatic gasp and one hand on her heart as if she was about to faint any second now.

"So what?" shouted someone from the back of the class? I don't know who. I didn't recognize him.

"The grim my boy, is the symbol of" she paused, being overly dramatic again. "Death!"

The whole class (besides me, Neville dean, lavender and a few others) gasped in horror. You have got to be kidding me! They fell for that pathetic excuse of acting. I snorted. The few people nearby who heard glared at me, but Trelawney did not hear thankfully. I was not patient enough to deal with her at the moment.

I heard whispers' going around that Sirius black was going to kill harry and that was why he got the grim, it wasn't a coincidence. They murmured. A follower of voldemort breaks loose and the boy-who-lived gets a death symbol. It wasn't a coincidence. At least, that's what they all seemed to believe.

After the classes' mutterings had died down and the class went back to work, I saw Trelawney coming this way. She stopped suddenly in front of me.

"Oh! My poor dear boy!" she shouted out dramatically. Honestly, what she was doing teaching divination? Really, she should be teaching drama class. "I see you dying a horrible death by the hand of inferi!"

I burst out laughing. Me, dying by the hands of zombies? Me, the ghost king? Ha! Fat chance. But then she said something that stopped me mid laugh.

"I see a boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes. He is holding a sword above his head and seems to be fighting gorgons. He appears to have lost his memories." She said, as if in a trance. Dean, Neville and I exchange worried looks. What trouble has Percy gotten into now?

The bell rang, indicating the end of class. We all filed out.

"What do you think Percy's done now?" asked dean, worried, as we started walking away, forgetting to put up a silencing charm around us.

"I swear, if he makes me jeopardize my mission to my father to save his sorry butt, he is going to get it!" I said frustrated.

"Yeah, battling gorgons, as if medusa wasn't enough! Well, we'll need to I'm him soon." Neville stated.

Dean and I nodded in agreement before walking off.

"Come on, we need to get to transfiguration" I said, unaware of the two people who had overheard our suspicious conversation.

* * *

**oooooooooo! CLIFFHANGER! who were the two people? i dont know, and im the one writing this thing! tell me what you think in your the way, im taking the list from the last chapter and adding to it everytime i get a new reveiwer! and to my old reveiwer i just want to say thanks. it cheers me up so so so much that you reveiw. even when you critisise my story, you let me know that you liked it. without your reveiws id still be sleeping right now. which reminds me, i did not slee last night AT ALL! worst mistake of my llife. you see, i wanted to try to not go to sleep for the whole night. i finnaly fell asleep this morning at 7:30 am. im not even joking. i woke up today only because i reminded myself ythat i needed to update.= for my reveiwers. **

**my advice for anyone who wants to stay up all night ( i wanna stay up all night and jump around untill we see the sun! 1d) is to not do it. just dont. your head kills afterwards and your so sleepy you can barely do anything. **

**also, last night i got the scare of my life. im still not stepping into the kitchen because of it. i went downstairs to the kitchen last night to make some coffee and after i finishd making it i noticed that the corner of the counter was completely covered in ants. i accidently broke the glass cuz i dropped it and ran to my room. im still not stepping into the kitchen. ive told my mom and i hope she kills them soon because i will not be stepping into the kitchen for months/ im not joking. i had NIGHTMARES because of those ants. ugggghhh.**

**anyway, love you all. to my recent reveiwers who i adore:**

**Critisim101****: thank you so much. im going to try and correct those mistakes when im in my right mind (lol)**

**TheNorwegianAuthor****: thanks ffor pointing it out, ill go fix it after im more than half awake. : )**

**tori****: thank you! those sentences told me that you liked the story so thanks for taking the time to reveiw! :)**

**icecreamRULES****!: i always will agree with it. and it does cheer me up so much! but sadly i cant have icecream cuz im not going through the kitchen to get it. (stupid ants grrr)**

**ReadingGurl07****: im glad you reveiwed! you can thank microsoft spell check for the spelling though, lol. i have updated! whooopee!**

**Random Daughter of Tyche:**** apollo hasnt made an entrance. . .yet. :) thanks, :D**

**Guest:**** i know, i feel sorry for him too : P**

**thehuntress101****: nico hasnt asked snape about the horcruxes cause he doesnt know aboout them remeber? its the 3rd year, and snape + dumbledore find out about it in the 6th. its okay if u didnt, its not your fault that im crazy about harry potter. (lol) thanks! i really apreciate you reveiwing!**

**Guest:**** Thanks! that means alot to me!**

**and thats all of my recent and awesome reveiwers. i dont care wether your a guest or have an acount, i will respond to all of your reveiws in the next reveiw! please?**

**REVEIW! **


	12. PERCY? Why are you IMing me?

**hey, people! wow, im so flattered! 16 people reveiwed in the time of 1 day! that may not be alot to some peopple but it is to me. so im gonna respond to each one of the reveiws at the bottom. this chapterr is dedicated to my awesome reveiwers. i love you all!**

_italics is aincent greek_

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own percy jackson or harry potter!**

* * *

We were outside transfiguration. I refused to go inside. I'm sorry, but I have had very bad experience with transfiguration. First, annabeth told me about Percy being turned into a guinea pig on Circe's island and then I've also been turned into a dandelion by Persephone. Thankfully, we are on better terms now, but I still don't trust that after I exit that class room, I won't have been transfigured into something in the past two hours.

"Hey, don't worry Nico! You won't be turned into a dandelion! This just a theory lesson after all!" said dean mischievously. Dean is the Stoll brother apprentice. He's their favorite half brother. Yes, dean is a son of Hermes. And, honestly, I'm surprised that this castle is still standing, he has after all, been here for more than 2 years, hasn't he? It's surprising because 'accidently' burned down the Aphrodite cabin because of a prank gone wrong. He looked like a clown for weeks afterwards but other than that no one got hurt.

He is like a younger duplicate of the Stoll brothers, but aided with magic. I shudder to think what would happen if he was allowed to use magic in the summer. None of the cabins would be standing.

Dean and Neville finally persuaded me to go to the lesson, partly because I knew that I had to stay under cover and if I didn't show up, people would be suspicious and partly because Neville and dean threatened to tell Luna and annabeth I was ditching classes and they would be on me like a pack of hellhounds. But, I did go in.

I spent the lesson in the seat closest to the door, looking around nervously. Though dean was right, it was only a theory lesson, I was still tense and paranoid, and my hand kept going to my black skull ring which was really my disguise for my sword. When we were finally dismissed from the two hours of torture, we headed toward history.

What was the point of history? I mean, yeah we should know, but why should it continue on after the first year? You can cover everything within a year, can you? Why do we have to go into it with detail? I doubt a lot of us are going to become historians and shouldn't there be an option? The people who want to be historians or whatever job that needs a history degree can go to those classes, the people who aren't can go onto something they won't fall asleep in.

I stepped into the classroom. Why was it that the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were paired together for almost everything? Besides astronomy and herbology of course. This reminds me, I have astronomy tonight and herbology tomorrow.

The first thing I noticed was that the teacher was a ghost. A GHOST! What was a ghost doing here? I wanted to get out my sword and send it down to the underworld, the only that stopped me was Draco sending me a warning look and the knowledge that if I did people would not only get suspicious, they would confront me or think me a death eater. Also, what kind of name is death eater? I know I've ranted about this before, but seriously? Were old Moldy-shorts high when he chose the name?

Anyway, I restrained myself but gave the ghost a look which made him trip in midair. I never knew a ghost could trip. . .

But after he tripped, he stuttered and then went on about the history of chocolate. This was slightly more interesting than the goblin revolution. When I had finished my nap, Binns tried to give us homework, but after a look from me, he told us to relax and have fun. Yeah, there are perks of being the Ghost King.

We were going to dinner now. No, not the British dinner (they called lunch, dinner. Why? I don't know.) We were going to what the British called supper or tea. Though, honestly, I preferred the name 'dinner'.

I stopped at the door, wondering, should I sit at the Gryffindor table? If I did, I knew I would get shunned from everyone in slytherin besides Draco. That was fine by me, but I didn't want Draco's friends to shun him. But, on the other hand, dean and Neville were also my best friends and they knew people who might be able to help. Also 2/4 of the demigods of Hogwarts were on the Gryffindor table. Lavender, Dean and Neville might be able to spread the news that we found the place where the horcrux might be stored. I knew Sev didn't know, because he would have told us. But Luna is a daughter of Athena. She was really smart, maybe she knew? I'll sit with at the Gryffindor table and ask Luna after I've talked to dad and Percy.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville and Dean, ignoring all the whispers that erupted after I did. Not a minute after I was sat down, an I.M came in front of me.

"Hey Nico!" said Percy from inside the I.M.

I face-palmed and switched to talking in Ancient Greek.

_"__Talk in Ancient Greek, you moron! I'm surrounded by people!"_ I said in ancient Greek.

_"__Oh! Oops. Sorry, Nikki."_ He said in the same language. Before I could protest about his nickname of me, Dean interrupted me.

_"__Would you care to tell us why some-one with a faint power of seeing the future saw you battling gorgons without your memory?"_ Dean asked Percy.

"WHAT?" asked Percy in English before he realized his mistake and switched back to ancient Greek, _"I'm going to lose my MEMORY?"_

Of course. I tell him he is going to battle two deadly gorgons and he's worried about the losing his memory part. He'll get that back eventually, Apollo likes him so he'll heal him, but if he dies he's not coming back. The idiot.

_"__Yes, you're going to lose your memory."_ Said Neville.

_"__Tell me what happened!"_ demanded Percy. Wow, rude much?

But we told him what happened.

_"__Well, I'll tell annabeth, she'll know what to do."_

_"__Wait, Perce?"_ I called after him, just before he was about to swipe his hand through the mist.

_"__Yeah, Nikki?"_ he said, before putting up his hands in surrender when I gave him a murderous glare.

_"__You need to come to Hogwarts; I kind of promised the centaurs that they would get to meet you if they didn't kill me."_ I said, sheepishly.

But Percy just nodded his head.

_"__Yeah, just get me tomorrow, ok?"_ he said. After I agreed to do that, he swiped his hand through the mist and he disappeared. I looked at Neville and dean,

"Well," I said "spread the news to Luna, Sev, Lavender and Draco"

They nodded and went to do just that.

* * *

**well thats done! there are only a few chapter left to this story, but dont worry, im making a sequel! Will update on monday or tuesday. anyway, here are the reveiw replies:**

**Ravenclaw125: well, ive updated! and dont, worry im gonna reveil the identities of the two eavesdroppers in the next chapter.**

**random daughter of tyche: I'll make a scene especially for you explaining exactly hhow lavender can be scary. lol, :)**

**MSPJO22: hmmm, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

**tovesiwe: i gave you the answer to your question in the chapter but, its Hermes**

**IceCreamRULES: yes we do need to get some more ice-cream :) and i will reveal the ansers to your questions in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**percyjacksonfan135: thanks! i will! :D**

**Pandaranger: thnx! and i will take your advice, i now carry anti-bacterial spray with me whenever i go into the kitchen lolz. :D**

**Moonstar daughter of Hades: im gonna take your advice on the stayin up all night thing. all the teachers know except hagrid because they dont trust him to keep quiet.**

**lovetoinfinty: thnx! the answer to your question is in the next chapter, though. :D**

**TheNorwegianAuthor: hmm, maybe, find out in the next chappie! and, sorry, i did fix it though, didnt i? (seriously did i?)**

**Guest: there you go! now you know! its Hermes! :D**

**Criticism101: no, i dont hate you! im not perfect, i know that. which is why i want to get better! i want to look back on his in a year and be able to seee my writing improve through out it! so thnx! also, i did try to make this one better so, yeah! :D**

**Guest: i have UPDATED! its a miracle right? lol. :D**

**so anyway, thats all of my awesome reveiwers. REVEIW if you want me to respond and if you want a virtual COOKIE! so REVEIW!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVE**

**REVEI**

**REVEIW!**


	13. Suspicious Trio and Weird Water things!

**okay, people. i forgot to say this last time, but i am now. my freind, (percyjacksonfan135) has an AWESOME story called, 'Differences are not Defects' its a really good, sweet story. its also a percy jackson story. it AWESOME so i want you guys to go check it out, ok? just go to my progile, on my favoraites, or search it on google or on the fanfiction site, ok? so go check it out. READ AND REVEIW BOTH HER STORY AND MINE!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter or percy jackson. im sick and tired of repeating this, shouldnt you know already?**

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V (A.N. SURPRISE!)**

Nico was really weird. And the things that happened around him were suspicious. For example, this afternoon in history. Professor Binns, for the first time since he was alive, actually paid attention to the class and tried to make the lesson fun by teaching the history of chocolate. And to make things even more suspicious, I had seen Nico glare at the ghost before the start of lesson and he looked terrified! He tripped in midair!

But that's not the only thing suspicious about him. On Ron and I's way out from divination earlier this afternoon we heard Dean, Neville and Nico talking. That was weird in itself. I mean, how do Neville and Dean know Nico? It's his first year after all. And how come Dumbledore excepted him into the school so late? Its already third year and Hogwarts doesn't usually take transfer students, Hermione had drilled that into them ever since he had come.

But the conversation after divination was very suspicious. Ron and I had heard them talking.

_*flashback*_

_"What do you think Percy's done now?" we heard Dean ask looking worried, as they started walking away. Then we saw Nico glare at the wall._

_"I swear, if he makes me jeopardize my mission to my father to save his sorry butt, he is going to get it!" we heard Nico say looking as if he was very frustrated. What mission?_

_"Yeah, battling gorgons, as if medusa wasn't enough! Well, we'll need to I'm him soon." We heard Neville state, looking surprisingly calm. Ron and I exchanged suspicious looks. Battling gorgons? He had battled someone (or something) named Medusa? What was I.M? Didn't they know that you couldn't instant message someone in Hogwarts?_

_"Come on, we need to get to transfiguration" we saw Nico say to Dean and Neville. Apparently, they agreed because they followed Nico, walking in the direction of transfiguration._

_"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron._

_"I don't know, but Hermione might know, we'll tell her at supper, Okay?" I told him._

_"Yeah, but bloody hell! What's a gorgon and who's Medusa?" asked Ron_

_"I haven't the slightest clue." I replied, as confused as Ron._

_*end of flashback*_

Right now, I had just finished telling Hermione what had happened.

"Gorgons, Medusa, I've heard of them, but I can't seem to remember what they are." Said Hermione, "I'll go to the-"

"Library" Ron and I said, simultaneously. Hermione shot us a look and we went quiet.

"Yes, the library, and I'll search for them tomorrow, ok?" she asked us. We didn't have time to voice out approval of this plan because just then Nico walked in. he seemed to stop in the door for a little while, thinking, before he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to dean and Neville. Nico seemed to open his mouth to say something but then a watery screen popped up in front of Nico.

A boy was inside it. He was in a messy bunk bed, sitting on the bottom one. The sheets were green and the back of the room had watery shadows on it, kind of like the ones you get in a swimming pool. He had messy black hair, and sea-green eyes. He had a muscular build and was wearing and orange t-shirt which I could barely make out said camp half something. I couldn't read the last word because the shirt got cut off from the screen. The boy inside the screen was smiling, unaware of the commotion caused by him. The entire hall had gone silent and was staring at the screen in front of Nico.

The boy said, "Hey, Nico!" We saw Nico face palm and talk in another language to the boy, it almost sounded like . . . Greek. Then the weirdest thing happened. Dean joined in the conversation. Whatever Dean said must have been bad because the black-haired boy suddenly switched to English and screamed "WHAT!" before apparently realizing what he did and spoken in the foreign language again. Then they had a long conversation, like they were explaining something because the boy didn't say anything until they finished talking.

The boy was about to swipe his hand through the watery screen when Nico said one thing that i understood. 'Perce' so the boy's name was Perce, then? I had heard something similar earlier in the conversation, Percy. The boy's name was Percy, most probably the same Percy who Nico, Dean and Neville were talking about after divination. If that was true, then what they were probably explaining earlier was Trelawney's prediction. After their short conversation, we saw Percy nod his head and say something before he swiped his hand through the watery screen. It disappeared. Nico said something to Neville and Dean, most probably about what had just happened. They nodded and got up. Neville got up and went to Luna's table, Dean went to Lavender. Then Luna nodded to Neville and got up and went to Malfoy. Nico got up and went to. . . Snape? They talked and Snape nodded and scowled before Nico headed back to the Gryffindor table and sitting down.

This was all very suspicious. I asked Hermione what the screen was. She shook her head and said that she had read it somewhere but couldn't remember it name. She said that it was a way of communication between some people she couldn't remember sends that she was going to go look that up as well as the gorgons and Medusa. I told Hermione my suspicions of what Nico talked about. Hermione agreed with me. Ron suggested that we keep an eye on Neville, Dean and Nico (if he's there) tonight in the Gryffindor dorms, to see if they go anywhere tonight. And if they do, we call Hermione ad follow them. Hermione said she would do the same in her dorms. See if anyone goes out tonight.

With our plan ready, we dug into our supper, keeping a suspicious eye on Nico all the way through tea.

* * *

**there! okay, will update either on thursday or friday. speaking of updates, i now have two stories. bella's box of humiliating home videos and this one. both are stories, not one-shots. to decide which one to update sooner, this is what im going to do. on the day im suppose to update, the onw=e with the most reveiws since my last update wll be updated before 4 o'clock. the other story with the least reveiws will probably not be updated till i have had my dinner and relaxed at around 8 or 7pm. so REVEIW people. i hope you enjoyed that chapter because i am so tired now. my fingers and shoulders ACHE from hunching over this STUPID computer. im sorry, but at the moment i HATE this thing. anyway, be glad im even doing this, but here are the responses for my awesome reveiwers, i love ya all! :  
**

**Random Daughter of Tyche: Awwwww, thanks!**

**TheHuntress101:people do get suspicous, thats the whole point. snape know what? and yes, they are in the great hall but they cant very well go running towards the I.M now can they? people are already suspicous and they dont want to add to that, especially snape since he's a teacher. oh, and dumbledore knows about the demigods, he is chirons old freind. thnx!**

**percyjacksonfan135: thnx! :) and i didnt forget this time! lol**

**Guest: i have UPDATED! and it was ASAP!**

**Guest: yes they will, have patience grasshopper. . .**

**Tori: thanks! :D**

**Violet wingz of a demigod: cool name, lolz. but yes, i have been forced to update cuz u reveiwed, lolz.**

**TheNorweaganAuthor: he should care cuz he can get back his memory sooner or later. if he dies cuz of the gorgons then thats it! he is DEAD! lolz. im not exactly sure either... ;)**

**thats it for my lovely lovely reveiwers. REVEIW if oyu want me to respond and update FASTER!**

**goodbye for now!**

**-abby**


	14. The Dark Lord? more like Dork Lord!

**okay, hi people! I am so so sorry! aand to make up for it and also as a reward forr giving me 17 reveiws, i made this chapter 2,148 words long. thats the size of only the story. this is what you people get when you make me so so so happy! so enjoy the chpater before i tell you my bad news- oops i wasn't supopose to say any thing yet, he he. also, please people, read 'differences are not defects' its such an awesome story, you have to read it! it is just so AWESOME! anyway, READ AND REVEIW!**

**more info at the end, you know the drill.**

**DISCLAIMER: I SOOOO DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER! GET OVER IT!**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V**

Dinner past in awkward silences and suspicious looks. I could tell everyone was really suspicious of us. I waited until Cedric walked out of the hall before getting up myself and following him out, feeling the stares of people burning into my back. I ignored the stares and ran to catch up with him.

When I did catch up with him, I said, "hey Cedric"

He looked at me as if to say, 'I know you want something, now what do you want?' I raised my hands in an I'm innocent gesture,

"Okay, okay! I'll get on with it. Okay, so all of us," I said interrupting him when he opened his mouth to ask who all of us is, " by us I mean, all the demigods currently at Hogwarts, we'll be meeting in the great hall at around midnight, tonight, to help with my quest. I'm not telling you everything now; will you just come, okay? Please?" I said quickly adding the please at his look. Honestly, he's worse than Percy!

Cedric agreed, reluctantly, and walked to his common room. This reminds me, I need to go to my common room and I.M Hades. I walked toward the Slytherin common room and headed up to my dormitory. I locked the door and grabbed a torch and mist sprayer to make a rainbow. Then I tossed a drachma in and said,"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Hades, god of the underworld."

Hades appeared on the screen.

"Father, you said you wanted to speak to me?" I asked, bowing my head respectfully. I, unlike SOME people I know, actually want to stay alive, and to do that, I DON'T piss of the gods.

"Yes, Nico. I need to go over a few things with you. But first, tell me, how is your quest going?" asked hades.

"We have found the location of one of Tom's Horcruxes and we were going to destroy it tonight." I said.

"Well, good. Now, Nico, while you are hunting all the horcruxes, you must keep attending the school until you have found them all." Started Hades.

"But, father-" I said, unhappy that I had to go through this hell hole until I found all the horcruxes. Was this supposed to give me incentive? Well, it was doing a great job of that!

"No, Nico. You are attending this school until you find them all, is that clear?" Hades said sternly.

I sighed before saying, "yes, father."

"Now, as I was saying, you must not reveal your true identity of being a demigod until 5 people or more have found out and only if you know that it will help you in your quest. We will use the mist later to make them forget." Explained Hades.

"Yes, father." I agreed.

"And Nico, I have recently gotten information from a ghost who chooses to remain anonymous, that Riddle created a diary horcrux." Said Dad. I don't know how he said that seriously, though. I mean, really? A DIARY? And this is the guy who ends up being a dark lord? He has a flipping DIARY for gods' sake! Are you sure he isn't a teenage girl instead?

"Yes, Nico, he had a diary which use to be a horcrux, but harry potter destroyed that last year with a basilisk fang. He, of course, had no idea what it truly was, only that it was dark magic and it was dangerous. From what I can tell I think Riddle intended to have seven horcruxes but could not do so because of his unexpected departure from his body and so he only has six. He wanted seven because that is one of the most powerful numbers besides three, so he has made six, as far as we know at the moment," He said, unhappy at the amount of numbers the guy split his soul. I mean, is he crazy wait, don't answer that, I already know he is, but seriously? He is barely human, the number of times he has split his soul.

"Oh, and Nico?" asked Hades, as he was about to disconnect the iris message.

"Yes, father?" wow, I seem to be saying that a lot. But hey, whatever I have to do to not get killed, right?

"I will be sending you some background information about Riddle with Sehe, okay?" he asked me, not really looking for a reply.

"Yes father." I replied . . . again.

"Good." Hades nodded his head in satisfaction, which, though I am reluctant to admit it, made my heart burst with pride at doing something right. Hey, what if you rarely see your father and when you do it's almost always for quests, wouldn't you be happy when he unknowingly praised you? Yeah, that's what I thought. So don't mock me!

Anyway, Sehe is Hades' black raven. I can communicate with it and it brings me important information and things. I've grown rather fond of that damned bird but if you even think about telling anyone ill make some zombies rip you limb from limb in the middle of the night. I know, rater creative punishment, right? I just thought of it. Hey! That might be a good punishment for the fields of punishment… need to remember that for later.

I looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock. I unlocked the door and got into the covers, pretending to be asleep while really watching a movie on my I-pod with my headphones. It was designed to work in any environment, magic included. When my silent alarm went off saying 12:00, I quietly got up from bed and shook Draco awake; turns out he wasn't really sleeping and so could get up without any problems. We wore our shoes and a warm jacket before heading towards the great hall.

When we reached there I could see that almost everyone had arrived. Only person left was Lavender, Dean and Neville. When they did finally arrive, they kept tossing paranoid glances behind their shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"I got held up by Ron and harry. They were getting suspicious. We did finally manage to escape them when they fell asleep." Said Neville. Dean nodded his head, agreeing. I looked towards lavender.

"The same thing happened with me. Hermione just wouldn't leave me alone, which was unusual since she usually avoids me." Said lavender, a confused expression on her face.

Though they had said that they were all asleep, I couldn't help but be suspicious. It didn't help that I felt an aura of death coming from the corner. I looked towards the space it was coming from, but it was empty. Maybe it was just one of the ghosts. Yeah, that had to be it. I had a feeling it wasn't but I ignored it. Big mistake.

"Right, is everyone here?" I asked, scanning the crowd of people in front of me.

Snape and Draco were the only people from Slytherin house, they were there and looking quite bored. They knew what they had to do and couldn't see the point in letting everyone else catch up. I thought they should since they might be of help to me. Not to mention everyone else would kill me for leaving them out. And of course, Draco and Snape didn't know the whole story either, so they would kill me for that as well. Hypocrites.

From Hufflepuff, was Cedric. He was alone in that house but I knew that if Percy was here he would be in Hufflepuff. After all, his fatal flaw was loyalty. Either that or Gryffindor, he was just too darn brave for his own good.

In Ravenclaw was Luna. She looked wise as usual, but there was also a little impatience in her posture, as if she was saying, 'well? Get on with it!' typical Luna style.

Gryffindor had the most amounts of demigods. Lavender who was looking disgruntled and angry at me for interrupting her beauty sleep just like a typical Aphrodite daughter, Neville, who looked sleepy and wanted me to just tell us and get on with destroying the horcruxes, and dean, who was hyper looking. How he was able to be hyper at this time of night, I don't know, but he looked as if he had had a few gallons of coffee with lots of sugar. I just felt sorry for the person who he I knew would prank tonight. He always did when he was hyper like this, and I recognized the mischievous glint in his eye, he only got that when he was planning some pranks. All I could say was, it better not be me he's planning to prank.

"Okay. So I have a lot of new information and some good news." I started telling them. Explaining what had happened, how me and Neville had found the room of requirement and then I told them what my dad told me

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" said Draco. "That's one less horcrux for us to hunt. 1 down, 5 to go!"

"Yeah, after tonight it'll be 2 down, 4 to go. So let's go and kick some horcrux butt, who knows? We might get another clue to where the horcruxes might be." With that inspiring speech from dean, we headed towards the seventh floor and we leaded them to opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy, honestly, where do these wizards come up with these names?

I started pacing in front of the wall, searching for the room of hidden things; after all, tom did want to hide his horcrux didn't he? Everyone besides Neville looked at me like I was crazy. I just ignored them until I saw a door appear on the wall. I gave them an 'I told you so' look. They just shrugged, defeated.

I stepped into the room first and I gestured for the others to follow. They did. Once we had stepped into the room, I took a look around.

It was so…. Overwhelming. There were mountains of things, broken pots, a few brooms, a weirdly bent kettle, ripped books, snapped quills, dried ink, ripped up papers, the list could go on. There were a million mountains to look through. I sighed, this might take a while.

"Aw damn! This is going to take forever!" I complained.

Luna shook her head thoughtfully, "no… I don't think it will." She said slowly, still thinking over her idea, or at least that's what I assumed it to be.

"What's your idea? Oh wise one?" I asked, completely serious, with a tiny hint of joking. She caught the tiny hint and smacked the back of my head.

"OW!" I cried, clutching my head and scowling at dean, Neville and Draco as they were snickering at my expense. Some friends.

"Sorry, Nico, but you should have known better than to agitate Luna." Defended Draco. I just nodded my head and turned back to Luna, my scowl still in place.

"Well, my idea is that, Nico you can sense death and ghosts right?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"And ghosts are basically souls without a body right? And their dead?" again I nodded my head slowly.

"So if you can sense death, ghosts and souls, who says you can't sense horcruxes?" she asked rhetorically. I nodded my head, thinking over the idea. Yeah. That might just work.

"So are you going to try or not?" asked Sev. I nodded my head. Yeah, I would try.

I closed my eyes and reached out my senses, searching for the horcrux and hoping this would work.

I felt light a greys before I felt something so dark that I recoiled and ended up falling down onto my butt. Immediately I was surrounded by my friends, concerned as to whether I was alright and if I had felt any horcruxes.

"I think I felt one. It was so dark. It was evil. It reminded me of Tartarus. It in that direction." I said shakily, pointing south-west, the direction I had felt the evil force. I led the way, warily stretching my senses again, looking for the dark thing but not going to deep into it. We finally reached a box on a blue pillow. Whatever was inside would be the horcrux, I stepped forward, cringing, but I opened the box.

Inside was a tiara. It sparkled with jewels and I could see a phrase on it. 'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure'. Yet, as beautiful as it was, I could feel the darkness emanating from it. It was evil. I could feel it. Yet, how could I destroy it? I knew regular metal or even celestial bronze could not harm the horcrux, much less kill it. So the question remained, how do I destroy this horcrux now that I have found one?

* * *

**Okay people, heey! i hope you enjoyed that! if oyu did, REVEIW and tell me why. if you didnt reveiw and tell me how to make it better. no flames please, i will just laugh at you. lol. ok, are you sitting down? here is the bad news. my school starts on monday so i wont be updating untilll next saturday at the latest. i know, i know that sucks and im sorry. i will update whenever i have the time, so please don't be sad. anyway, i need an idea on how nico should destroy the horcrux, any idea's? please tell me if you have one, all you guest reveiwers too, not just the members. anyways, on to the most awesome reveiwers reveiw replies!**

**Random Daughter of Tyche: yeah. . . they are nosy. i have updated and will continue to ry to update soon! : D**

**Guest: i will try to, i promise! :D **

**IcecreamRULES: awwwww, thanks! and i did take your advice! :D p.s i still need to get that icecream lol**

**paigemeable: yeah they are suspicous! (insert creepy horor movie music) lol. ad thaks! :D**

**theHuntress101: No problem! i love your reveiws! percy might do something, im not sure yet, i might make a scene about might find out, im not sure about that yet, but she might find out. stay tuned to find out if she finds out incase she actually does find out, cause there is a possibilty that she might not! ( lol, is it just me or is tha something jack sparrow might say? lol)**

**naosuegi: i will continue to write more! this story is almost done but the series isnt! im blushing right now. i thought you were speaking french and got all exited and then i searched it and turns out you were speaking spanish. i feel so stupid right now, lol!  
**

**lovetoinfinity: they will work togethor, i will show you on what in the next chapter, :D**

**Tori: you are so sweet! i love your reveiws! :D**

**TheDarkLady687553: i will try! but i need your help here, i cant do it on my own! what are the mistakes and i will try to fix them, okay?**

**percyjacksonfan135: i loved the new chapter to your story, not sure if i reveiwed though. i loved it! and it's no problem, really! :D**

**Aphroditegirl700: THANK YOU! i squealed when i read that! thnx! :D :D :D**

**Innocent Murder: yep, seriously. lol! :D**

**Astrid: yes, sorry about that. i was distracted when i wrote that disclaimer, lol :D**

**TheNorweaganAuthor: snape is the son of thanatos. and dont diss him! he turned out to be alright in the end, didnt he? lol, :D**

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades: No problem! i understand! good luck with the essay and project, you can ask me for help if you need any, :D and thank you! :D**

**Guest: i have updated! please dont die! :D lol**

**and that is all of my amazingly awesome reveiwers! Also, Sehe is the sound you hear when you type siul in google translate in greek and press the sound button. bassically, it means soul i greek. on a much better note, see, i updated a longer chapter and earlier than my other story cuz i got more reveiws here! so keep up the more reveiws and you will get longer chapter up much faster! so you know what to do, REVEIW! ( omgs that ryhmed, ,lol!)  
**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! **


	15. Hermione? What are Horcruxes?

**hey peeps! update info at the bottom and i am sad to say that i am going back to my old schedule. more info at the bottom. hope you like this, READ AND REVEIW! ALSO ENJOY. as i will mention later, im bored and would like to have a chat with any of you with the same disease. BOREDOM. ha. lol. anyways, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER! WHY CANT YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE! * runs away sobbing.***

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V**

There was something odd about Nico. Just like Hermione, Ron and I had agreed to, we kept an eye on Neville and Dean in the boy's dorm while Hermione kept an eye on lavender in the girl's dorm. We didn't fall asleep until they did, and they didn't. They waited until we went into out beds with our curtains closed and then we heard the door open and close. They had snuck out. But what could they do in the middle of the night? They had already had dinner, so they couldn't be looking for a snack in the kitchen.

I nodded towards the direction they went in while facing Ron. A gesture to tell him to follow them. I would come as well, silently got up together and I grabbed my invisibility cloak. We shrugged it on and headed towards the common room.

There we saw lavender, dean and Neville talking. They talked in low whispers so we couldn't hear what they were saying, but I got a feeling they were arguing by the looks of frustration on their faces. After they had left, Hermione came. We silently waved her to come underneath the cloak before we headed out as well. Thank fully, we didn't wake up the fat lady. She would have given us away for sure.

We followed a few feet behind them, but we still couldn't catch their whispers. I suspected they were talking in another language like they did to the kid this dinner. This reminds me, Hermione had said she was going to research that. I looked towards her, opening my mouth to say something but Hermione beat me to it.

"Shhhhh!" she whispered with her finger on her lips. I got the hint and nodded, quietly telling her I understood.

Lavender, Dean and Neville suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"It's your fault if we get caught! If you had just come on time like you were suppose to-" lavender said, but that was all I managed to understand because she started talking in that other language again. But I had understood enough. They had planned this. They were supposed to come earlier but they couldn't because of us. They carried on arguing in that language until Neville hit Dean around the head and told him to shut up. He said that in English, so I understood. But then they started talking in whispers again.

I looked around us. From the direction they were heading, I guessed we were going towards Great Hall. But what would they want to do there at this time of night? There was no food there; the food got taken away when we finished dinner. But I knew they did hear Hermione because they kept sending suspicious glances behind them, at us. And even though I knew they couldn't see me, I was still nervous that they could. They finally arrived at the Great Hall. I was right, that was their destination.

There was an unusual mix of people in the Hall. There was Snape and Malfoy, which was odd in itself because I know for a fact Neville, is scared shitless of Snape. An I also know Dean hate's him as well, so what was going on?

And there was Cedric. I don't know the guy very well, but I heard he didn't get on with Snape either, though he apparently 'tolerated' Malfoy. Next to Cedric was Luna. I dint know her very well either but I knew she was a friend of Ginny. She was nicknamed Loony Lovegood, but at that moment she looked anything but loony. She had an intelligent glint in her eyes that just screamed, 'Mess with me, I DARE you.' Suffice to say, it was very intimidating.

But what interested me the most was that Nico was there. Why would he be there? I don't know how Lavender knew Nico but it was obvious that she did. Then they started specking, thankfully in English.

"What happened?" Nico asked them.

"I got held up by Ron and harry. They were getting suspicious. We did finally manage to escape them when they fell asleep." Said Neville. Dean nodded his head, agreeing. Nico looked towards lavender.

"The same thing happened with me. Hermione just wouldn't leave me alone, which was unusual since she usually avoids me." Said lavender, a confused expression on her face.

Nico seemed to be suspicious. Then he glances into the corner we were at and looked right into my eyes. I held my breath, hoping he would look away. My heart thundered loudly in my chest. So loud that I thought Nico might be able to hear it. Thankfully, he didn't. Nico turned back around.

"Right, is everyone here?" He asked, scanning the crowd of people in front of him. Hermione and I exchanged a suspicious look. So, it was Nico who called the strange meeting? Intresting. Ron remained as clueless as ever.

After scanning the crowd, he seemed to stop at everyone in the houses, as if calculating them and what mood they were in. then he shook his head and started talking.

"Okay. So I have a lot of new information and some good news." Nico started telling the group of people. He told them about finding a room called, 'the room of requirement' and something about an I.M from his dad.

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" said Draco. "That's one less horcrux for us to hunt. 1 down, 5 to go!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. Luckily though, No-one seemed to hear. I looked at her inquisitively, but she shook her head and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later' to me.

"Yeah, after tonight it'll be 2 down, 4 to go. So let's go and kick some horcrux butt, who knows? We might get another clue to where the horcruxes might be." We heard Dean give a speech; I think it was suppose to encourage the grumpy looking people in this room. *cough*Snape*cough*Lavender*cough*

We followed Nico and the odd group towards the seventh floor, to the blank wall opposite to the tapestry Barnabas the Barmy. Then the strange, well, stranger, things started to happen.

Nico started pacing in front of the wall. Everyone besides Neville looked at him like he was crazy. Hermione, Ron and I included. "He's gone barmy." Muttered Ron, I shushed him. Nico seemed to just ignore everyone. Then we saw a door appear on the wall Nico was pacing in front of. Nico gave them an 'I told you so' look. The group just shrugged, defeated.

We saw Nico step into the mysterious room first and the other members of the group followed close behind. Hermione, Ron and I made a move to follow as well, but the door had already shut by the time we got there.

"Guess we'll have to wait until they come out, then" said Ron, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Wake me up when they come out" Ron's eyes closed and we soon heard his soft snoring.

"Might as well discuss this while we can. What is a Horcrux, Hermione? And why did you have such a bad reaction to the word?" I asked curiously. Hermione's eyes darkened and she opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

**hey, my awesome reveiwers and veiwers. i dont have time right now to respond to you, i will do that in the next chapter okay? just know, ALL of you that when i read your reveiws i squealed. and my mom now thinks im crazy. hope your happy! lol, make my mo think im even more insane! REVEIW! also, can you tell me how to get over my irrational fear of ants? i know they cant hurt me but they are just so CREEPY! and also, i am very bored right now, so just PM me if oyu want to have a chat. about anything. i dont care what all i know is that the BOREDOM is KILLING me!**

**anyways, i will respond next time which will be on saturday next week. sorry guys, my school had started. *sigh* who invented shool? were they crazy or something? more importantly, WHY did we listen to them? middle school is hell.**

**anyways, REVEIW! And PM me for a chat!**


	16. I am surrounded by utter MORON'S!

**Heyy. I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I'll tell you why i didnt at the end. for now please enjoy, and dont kill me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

"So, Luna, Do you think that just stabbing the thing would kill it?" I asked Luna, just wanting to kill this evil, unnatural object, once and for all.

"Hmmm, it looks familiar. . ." Luna said thoughtfully. Suddenly she gasped; she conjured some kind of gloves with her wand and reached for the horcrux. She examined it thoroughly and gasped, her eyes shining in excitement.

"What is it?" Draco asked urgently.

"Draco...this is…this is amazing!" She exclaimed, seemingly awed. She beckoned Draco to come closer. "Just look at it!"

Draco came to her side, although grudgingly, and examined the tiara with scrutiny. Then he too gasped. "It isn't? No, it couldn't be…" Draco disagreed with Luna, looking at her with disbelief.

"But it really is! Look, you can see the markings, 'wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure'" Luna read off, seemingly by heart.

"Well, if you two would mind sharing your mysterious discovery to the rest of us…" said Severus, impatiently. As always.

"Hmm?" asked Luna, distractedly. She looked up at us; she had been examining the evil object with curious eyes. I wondered how such an evil thing could initiate such a wonderful reaction in Luna. Maybe it was the object itself, not the horcrux?

"Oh right! Sorry. This is the lost diadem of ravenclaw." She looked at us expectantly; I presumed she was waiting for our gasp of understanding. When we all just stared at her blankly, she sighed.

"My friends are a bunch of morons. How did I become as low as to have idiots as friends, I shall never know…" she muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" I exclaimed in indignation.

"You were meant to!" she retorted before sighing and continuing on with her explanation after a pointed look from dean and Neville. Cedric just waited patiently, the supposed saint he was. Sev was, as usual, looking impatient and very close too snapping. Draco was eyeing the tiara with a curious look in his eyes. Just when you think he wasn't a nerd, there he goes and proves you wrong…

"This is the lost diadem of ravenclaw." She explained. "This is a diadem made by Rowena ravenclaw, it is said to enhance the wearers intelligence. It is also supposedly charmed by Rowena Ravenclaw herself"

"Sorry, but who is Rowena Ravenclaw?" I asked, confused. I was sure I had heard that name before. Luna sighed.

"Rowena ravenclaw is part of the four founders of Hogwarts." She explained. I nodded. Ok, I got that now.

"Please continue." I asked her. She glared at me scathingly, but obliged.

"Legend has it that Helena Ravenclaw- Who is Rowena's daughter" she said quickly before I could ask.

"Well, Helena supposedly stole the diadem, jealous of her mother because of all the attention she got. She stole it in hopes of getting wiser. But that was not the case. She kept it with her and fled from Hogwarts. Later in time, Rowena became sick. Despite the theft her daughter committed to her, she wanted to see her one last time before she died. She sent the bloody baron after her, in hopes he would be able to bring her back to Rowena. The Baron went in search for Helena and found her in an Albanian forest. Helena supposedly hid the diadem, I don't know where, and went to face the baron. The baron tried to get her to go to her mother and bring the diadem, but she refused. So, in a fit of rage, the baron killed Helena. Then horrified by what he had done, killed himself. It's a tragic tale. Rowena never saw her daughter or her diadem aging. Helena never saw her mother again and was consumed by greed and the diadem was lost to the world. Many people searched for it." Luna finished her morbid tale. "But what confuses me is that, if Helena hid it somewhere near or in the Albanian forest, how did it get to Hogwarts?" she said puzzled.

"I know how." I said, thinking it over. "The bloody baron became a Hogwarts ghost, right?" O asked. People nodded in agreement.

"Then who's to say that Helena didn't become a ghost as well? What if, riddle found her ghost, persuaded it to tell him where to find the diadem? What if, after finding it, he made it into a horcrux and hid it here?" I asked. It made sense.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"I'll just stab it now then." I told her. "It is, after all a horcrux."

"No!" objected Luna. "It's an ancient artifact! It would be a capital crime to destroy it! And we'd lose every possibility to learn from it!"

Cedric apparently agreed. "Let's take it to my sister, lou-ellen. I'm sure she can find a way to kill the horcrux without damaging the object." He reasoned.

After everyone else agreed with him, I relented.

"Fine, Fine." I surrendered. "It seems like I am outvoted. Cedric can come with me to camp and we'll see things from there, ok? The rest of you can go back t sleep. I'll tell you if anything interesting happens tomorrow, ok?" I proposed.

They all agreed, albeit grudgingly and trailed out, one by one. Only cerci and I remained.

"Well?" I asked him. "What are you waiting for?" He grabbed onto my shoulder and we shadow travelled to camp.

I was getting increasingly better at shadow traveling, but yet, I still got very tired. I had just enough energy to travel back, but when I did, I was sure to pass out instantly.

Cedric clapped my shoulder. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully, leading the way to the Hecate cabin. I followed reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to pass out.

When we arrived, we walked right in and immediately spotted lou-ellen in the front bunker of the cabin, reading some kind of magic book in Greek.

Lou sighed and snapped her book shut.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Cedric pretended to be offended. "Why must you always think I want something? Why can't I just want to visit my favorite sister, once in awhile?"

"Well, for one, imp not your favorite sister, and two, I know you. What do you want?" she repeated.

Cedric rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering if you could take out a horcrux without destroying the item?" he asked quickly.

Lou narrowed her eyes.

"And what, exactly, are you doing with a horcrux?" she asked dangerously.

Cedric quickly retreated and pointed to me.

She sighed. "I should have known it had something to do with you. You're a bigger trouble magnet than Percy." I knew this was true, so I did not object to the statement.

"Well," she sighed. "I suppose I could do that, but it will take a few days. I would need to wait for the full moon, and I need loads of ingredients…" she trailed off, muttering to herself, looking around at her notes and righting things down. I knew when she had a project, nothing could disturb her, and gods help anyone who tried to.

I dropped the horcrux, which was in its box, on Lou's bed and backed up.

"Come on." Said Cedric, leading the way out of the Hecate cabin.

'So, should we go to hogwarts now?" He asked

"No." I shook my head. "I have to get Percy." I explained to him about the centaurs and what happened while we headed to the Poseidon cabin.

I told him to wait outside.

I walked me in and saw Percy sleeping. It was like 10:00am, he should have been training but I knew him better. The Achilles curse came with the price of always being sleepy. I took my H-pod out of my pocket and got the horn h-app open. I put it near his ear and pressed ok.

BLAAARRRGHHHHH! The horn blared into his ear. It was ear splitting load from where I was standing, shuddered to think what it sounded like close up.

"AAAGH! Who's there? Waz goin' on?" he asked blearily, punching the air surrounding him. I snickered.

"Oh. Hey Nico. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAST FOR?" he yelled at me, still have asleep, collapsing back onto his bed.

"Oh no you don't!" I said cheerfully, pushing him out of his bed. He landed on the floor with a loud THUNK.

He glared at me blearily. Squinting against the light of the sun.

"Pack some clothes." I told him, cheerfully. "We are going to Hogwarts."

"Whatever Nikki" he grumbled as he stood up wobbly and headed toward his cabin bathroom, cursing me under his breath. I sighed happily. It was so fun to annoy him!

A few hours and curses later, Cedric, Percy and I arrived back in Hogwarts. Percy went with Cedric to the Hufflepuff dorms while I went to the slytherin ones. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But as soon as I did, I wished I hadn't. I had another demigod dream. Oh crap.

* * *

**hey people. as i said before, i am so sorry for not updating. i have good new though! if i show ALOT of responsibility to my mom by the third of june, i am getting a dog! EEEEEP! i am so excited!i've been beggin since i was 5 years old! thats like a little less than a decade! anyways, i am still very very sorry, i know thats not a good enough excuse. here are the reveiw responses to this chapter and the last. i dont deserve you guys.**

**percyjacksonfan135: yeah, i know. i know i havent reveiwed in awhile, but ive been really buzy. but i do read your story so just know that! it is so awesome!**

**Tori: you read my mind. I just can't figure out how yet. do you have any ideas?**

**paigemeable" i know i havent, but i have now ! i hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**mspjo22: thanks for the idea. its been considered by me. and it might still be used...**

**thenorwegianauthor: True, but in this story he is nice, thouhh a bit grumpy.**

**tinyrules: i have updated. thanks for showing interest in this story. :D**

**IcecreamRULES: just wanna stay, i have stocked up on icecream. I like ben&jerry's cookied dough icecream. whats your favoraite?she is epic and will visit, dont worry.**

**MoonstarDaughterofHades: He might for other horcruxes. imm not sure yet.**

**Guest: i am so so sorry for not updating. and im so grateful that you like this story! your reveiw made me laug and smile. :D**

**Tori: Thats a great idea! i will consider it. ( i will most likely make that a story scene)**

**thats all chapter 14's. here is chapter 15's. i LOVE you all!**

**RandomDaughteroftyche: i am not sure yet. school does suck. any idea's who else could figure it out?**

**Guest: i m so sorry i made you wait 2 weeks! if your even reading this! :(**

**theHuntress101: Snape did sense it, but remember, he is a spy. he can mask emotions beter. and its in nico's pov so hem ight not have nticed snape look at the cornor. :D**

**MagicOwl: that reveiw made my heart burst! it made me so happy! i dont even know what a pottermore is soo no i dont have one. :)**

**tori: Tre. ants are scary. yes they might be in slytheroin that is also very true. im sorry i didnt update sooner, but i have now!**

**nightheartbattles: thank you so much! :)**

**vittoria: THANK YOU! that made me so so happy!**

**Tori: they will, but i dont know when yet. :)**

**honestly people. i dont know what i did in my previous life to deserve you. i LOVE you all! remember, reeiws are love! lets spread some LOVE, ok? REVEIW!**


	17. REVENGE IS SWEET! MWAHAHAHA!

**hey peeps! okay, so to my old readers, you can skip most of it untill you get to the... you know, where i left of last time ( i dont wanna ruin it for the new readers. anyways, this is actually a real updat, (I know! Its a miracle!) I have a good reason fo rnot updating sooner which will be at the bottom! Now, enjoy my lovelies!also, I AM SO SORRY FOR BREAKING MY PROMISE! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER! :( You know the drill. update info at bottom. Enjoy!**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! :(**

* * *

_*my dream*_

My dream started out with a man with shaggy black hair, he was quite young, about twenty, and he was standing up, and shaking his head with a fearful expression on his face. The serious expression didn't suit him. There were two- well, three if you count the dark haired baby boy sitting on his mother's lap, sleeping- The mother had bright red hair and was disagreeing with what the man standing up was saying. The father had unruly black hair and glasses. He too disagreed with whatever the man was saying.

"Look, Sirius, Remus would never betray us! He's my best friend! And he is also yours, as you should well know. He wouldn't betray us, I refuse to believe it!" argued the man in glasses, the father.

"Look at the facts! He disappears for days at a time, He says that he is recruiting new werewolves for the order, but does he come back with a single one? No. Yet he still disappears for days! What's he doing then? Do you remember all the excuses he made? His mother being sick, yet when we asked if we should visit, he refused adamantly! What else is going on? He has betrayed us James! No use in denying it! All the suspicious behavior of these points to that fact!" the man who I now knew was Sirius proclaimed passionately, his eyes blazing with fire.

"And even if he has betrayed us- which I highly doubt- what do you say we do? We can't just call him out on it! If he was a death eater, then he would know how to get away and had know loads of dark magic! What do you propose we do if he is then?" said the woman with the baby in her arms.

"Lily, that's where my idea comes in, We swap secret-keepers, secretly of course." Said Sirius.

"And who do you think we should swap it to? Dumbledore can't be since he did the Fidilius spell." Argued the man named James.

"Peter." Said Sirius simply.

"What? Peter? You have to be joking. Please tell me you're joking!" exclaimed James.

"Honestly! What gave you that idea? As much as I trust peter, he is a bit… fragile." Agreed Lilly

"Think about it! Voldemort would still think I was secret keeper and so would come after me, they wouldn't even suspect that peter was actually the secret keeper! That would leave peter safe from any interrogations, and leave you safe as well, since Voldemort would be too caught up in finding me- the supposed secret keeper- that he would not go to anyone else, thinking that they would not know the location! Come on James! Think about harry here, do you really want him to grow up as an orphan? We have a spy here, and we all know it's Remus, though you may not admit it. That's how oldie is so well informed. He's catching up. Switching secret keepers could very well save all your lives. Think about harry." Argued Sirius firmly and passionately.

"Fine. I don't think Remus would betray us, but fine. We'll switch." Said Lilly, James agreed with her by nodding, although reluctantly. It was clear he still disagreed.

"Okay. We'll do this." James said.

Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief. He flopped onto the couch, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you." He breathed. "Thank you."

My dream changed to a broken house. I saw Sirius run inside the front door.

"LILLY! JAMES! HARRY! No, please no! You're okay, you're okay…" Sirius kept screaming for Lilly, James and harry. The only answers he heard were the wind.

He stumbled into the kitchen ad saw James with his glassy eyes wide open on the floor. It was clear he was dead.

"JAMES! Oh dear Merlin, JAMES! Come on James, this isn't funny! Wake up! Please, please oh please wake up!" Sirius sobbed into his best friend's shirt. He got up after a while and ran up the stairs to Harry's nursery.

"LILLY! No, not you too, LILLY! Please, wake up, what about harry? You can't leave him alone. Harry, where are you?" Sirius sobbed.

He rummaged franticly around the room until he heard faint crying. He sighed in relief and picked up the baby boy from the fallen cot.

"Shhhhhhh… its okay, pad foots got you, vie got you… imp never going to let you go, you hear me? You're stuck with me now… shhhhhhh…." Comforted Sirius, rocking the one year old back and forth.

Toddler harry looked up with watery eyes. "Pa 'foo?" he asked.

"Yes, baby, pad foots here, pad foots here..." cooed Sirius.

"Mama? Dada?" asked harry.

"Their… their gone harry. I'm sorry. But they went up there" Sirius paused to point up to the roof, which had a hole in it and so they were able to see the sky. "They won't be coming back, but you'll see them again. Later, when you're much older. You'll see them again. They're in happy place, okay, now shhhhhhh…." He comforted baby harry until he fell asleep to the rocking movement of Sirius' arms.

Then hag rid walked in.

"'ello there Sirius. Is it true? Li… Lilly an' James? Are they really dead?" he asked tearfully, already knowing the answer but hoping of it falsity all the same.

"Yes. Their… gone." Sirius said brokenly.

Hagrid tried to comfort him, whispering words of encouragement.

After a while of comforting Hagrid told him what he came for.

"Sirius, I need little harry now. I got orders from Dumbledore to take 'I'm to his aunt an' uncle." Said Hagrid.

I saw Sirius argue vehemently. He must have really wanted to take care of harry then.

"No! I promised Lilly and James I would everything in my power to look after him should anything happen to them! I'm his godfather! It's my right to take care of him!" Sirius argued with Hagrid.

"An' if you go talk to Dumbledore in the morning, after you've calmed down, then I'm sure he'll letcha take custody of little 'array. But I got to go now." Hagrid disagreed.

"alright." Agreed Sirius brokenly. It seemed as though he had lost everything. "Take my bike though, make sure he gets to Dumbledore safely, and don't let him anywhere near his aunt and uncle. They are bad people; they would not treat him well. But it doesn't matter does it? I'll be there to t=get him in the morning." He sighed and passed his bike and keys over to Hagrid and when Hagrid was ready, he picked Harrys favorite blanket, cleaned it with a spell and wrapped it around him. He cast a few protection and warming spells around the blanket and harry before carefully placing him in Hagrid grasp.

"Take care of him. Make sure he doesn't get too cold during the ride. And please, try not to wake him up; he won't go to sleep again if you do." Said Sirius with concern.

"Ahhh! You worry, too much, Sirius. Have a nice night, and I'm sorry about Lilly and James. They were the best people you could find..." Hagrid said sincerely.

Sirius shook his head. "Thank you Hagrid. Have a safe flight." He said honestly. I watched as the motorbike flew away before turning my attention back to Sirius.

"Now, to get that traitorous rat peter, how dare he betray Lilly and James?! How dare he!?" screamed Sirius grabbing his wand and apparating out. Then the scene changed to something completely different. My normal dream had been interrupted. I was in a dark room, darker than night. There was a throne in the middle of the room. I looked at the face and was surprised by what I saw. It was...

"Dad?" I asked confused before quickly coming back to my senses and bowing down. hey! I don't want to vaporized! Not that my dad would do that to me... right?

"Son." stated Hades curtly. We my be closer now, but we weren't the touchy feely kinds people so i wasn't offended. truth be told, if Hades suddenly started to hug me and declare his love for me, id back away slowly, then turn around and just run. I'd just run. No questions asked, except for, maybe, "what's the mental hospitals number?", though I suppose dad wouldn't appreciate me calling the shrinks on him. Though, gods know that everyone in the demigod world needs it. Especially the gods and monsters.

Hades raised an eyebrow at me. OH SH- I mean- CRAP! I forgot he can hear my thoughts! I turned red and mumbled an apology.

Hades gave a low chuckle which surprised me, he rarely ever smiles let alone laughs. it made me slightly happier.

"You called, father?" I asked respectfully, my face still red, remembering what I had just thought which he had heard. Dang it! was there no privacy? I mean, come on, people, seriously?

"Yes nico, I did call." Hades then rolled his eyes at me, as if to say, 'well obviously I called you, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't' My face, if possible, turned even more red at that.

"I called, nico, because I have to warn you a few things about Hogwarts." Hades said. that name. it never fails to crack me up. Honestly, why would they name a school that? did the first headmaster see a pig with a pimple and think, 'hmm, that's interesting...oh that would be a great name for a school!' I mean really? is that all he could come with?

"Nico. No the first headmasters did not see a pimple with a pig and then decide to name it that. actually, the founders named it that because..."

and he droned on. And on. And on. I might have maybe fallen asleep at some point...

"NICO! are you listening? oh you've got me off-track. Now I have only a few minutes to warn you." scolded Hades.

"Sorry father. Please continue."

"Don't order me around you insufferable child! What I was meaning to tell you was that Poseidon wants Percy home very soon and to warn you that the-" he was cut off by a swirling mist of blackness and an evil laugh. I woke up, drenched in sweat. What was he going to tell me? What was he going to warn me out? The what? What will it do? or is it an event? What will happen then? All these questions were making my head pound so I decided to go after Draco, whose bed was empty.

Actually, as I looked around, it seemed like all the beds were empty. That's weird. they usually get up even later than me. What had happened?

I kept wondering about both of my dreams. I had a bad feeling and them. I had learned to trust my feelings. I had had a bad feeling about Bianca's quest. She had died. I had had a bad feeling about king Minos, (which I had promptly ignored) and had turned out to be a traitor. I had had bad experiences with my bad feelings.

What was that first dream about? I needed to ask Luna. About both. I also needed to ask her something else- no. Draco would kill me if I asked her out. He would slowly rip me limb from limb, torture me, kill me, go to the underworld, and start the process all over again. There was no way in hell I was going to ask her out. But what if I did? I started daydreaming about what it would be like if she said yes...

Before I knew it, I was walking into the great hall.

The hall went silent. I gave them my best 'I'm the son of Hades' death glare. They went back to water they were doing. Hell yeah!

I walked up to Neville, dean and Percy who were laughing at my disgruntled state. My hair was a mess and I had been sleeping a weird way and I looked like I was about to fall dead any minute.

"What's wrong with you, Nikki?" You can guess who said that. Percy, the brat.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nikki." I said between gritted teeth.

"Sure... Nikki." damn him! Why did he insist on infuriating me?

"Nothing. And I swear to gods Percy if you call me that one more time..." I threatened him.

"What? What will happen? Huh, Nikki?" he taunted me. Before I could castrate him, My dad's beautiful black raven, Sehe, came in and landed gracefully on the table, step siding my food.

_'My lord' _it greeted me in my mind.

"Sehe. What does father want to give me?" I asked him out loud.

_Just some information that may help you finds the horcruxes, my lord _he told me. He always called me that, no matter how many times I protested. I had just given up. At least it was better than Nikki...

"Thanks Sehe, You can go up to the owlry to rest for a bit." I told him. He bowed his head and thanked me, before taking of gracefully and soaring out the window. 'Always the one for dramatic exits' I thought wryly, looking around the hall at the many people who stared after him.

I looked up at Percy and cheerfully dragged him up and dragged him off to see the centaurs. Didn't want them to kill me for not doing what they told me too, right? I whistled happily as I dragged Percy to his impending doom. 'Payback' I thought evilly, thinking on how to make his time with them worse than it already would be...

* * *

**ok. I know cliffhanger, sorry. But I have to keep you interested somhow, right? Anyways, I have good news! My school ends in 4 weeks! Which means after words, you will get about 3 updates a week! anyways, I am so so so sorry. I will try to update faster, I promise! Thank you so much for sticking with me all these days. I wanna give a shout out to iceceamrules! for sticking with me through out my story and for cheering me up with her chats. and it's her b-day on the 29th of june, I don't know if I will update again before that, so every one, wish her a belated happy b-day! I made cookies for all of you! (virtual)**

**here, have some.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thank you so so much for sticking with me even when I don't update that often. I love you guys so much! hopefully I will be able to update sometime next week, if not, then defiantly the week after. I WILL UPDATE THIS MONTH! that I promise you. I wont break it this time, I swear! :D review please! let me know ehat you want to happen in the story, what you think of the chapter, etc. I love you all! :D**


	18. Please don't castrate us, Luna!

**here it is peeps! enjoy!**

**p.s. special surprise to IcecreamRULES! at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. I DONT OWN HIPPIES EITHER.**

* * *

We arrived at the edge of the forest. I was smiling evilly at Percy. He was looking at me terrified. Oh, this was fun!

"Come on, Nico, I promise I won't ever call you Nikki ever again! DON'T DO THIS NICO! NOOOOO!" I was dragging him into the forest, he was clawing at my hands and dragging his feet in the opposite direction but I was strong! I could do this! I dragged him, kicking and screaming like a 2 year old having a temper tantrum, to the centaurs. When he saw them he quickly straightened up, while they looked at him with raised eye brows, like, 'this is our savor? Seriously? Wow we must be so messed up...'

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "It was nice meeting you but I must be going! Have fun Perce!" I cheerfully walked away while Percy was giving me the evil eyes. Oh, revenge, sweet revenge, how I love you... mwhahahahaha! You know what? Never mind…

I walk back and go to the hall smiling evilly. Neville takes one look at me and sighs.

"I don't want to know…" he mutters. I laugh this creepy laugh. I am so getting better at that.

Dean looks at me and shakes his head.

"No, Nico. Just-No." he shakes his head. I pout. I am so getting better at it!

Hours pass with us fooling around when I hear this strangled yell of-

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, NICO!" I look around and see Percy looking like wolves attacked him running my way. Oh crap.

"Got to go, peeps don't wither and die without me. Bye!" I take off in the opposite direction. Though I don't look back, I know they are all shaking their head at me. The hall stares at us. We aren't that weird of a sight! Yeah, like they haven't seen some guy who like something ate him and then threw him up chasing a guy before? Oh yeah, they haven't…

Many, many, painful hours later, we are all hanging out in the Gryffindor common room except Draco, the teacher demigods and Cedric. Even Luna is here. But there is no way I am going to ask her out, at least, not yet anyways.

"Nikki, Chiron wants me back. Take me back to camp?" he asked. Well, more like demanded.

"One. Don't call me NIKKI! Two. Ask me nicely and I will consider it." I growled the patronizingly smiled at him towards the end.

"Nikki. Take me back. Now." He growled back at me. We were u in each other's faces by now.

"No. and don't call me NIKKI!" I told him, pissed off.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two! I swear if I have to physically separate you, not only will you be separated but, I will separate another, important body party from your body, got it?" threatened Luna.

We both paled and scrambled away from each other.

"Got it!" we chorused, looking at Luna with fright. Call me weak, but that woman is SCARY!

"Nico. Take Percy back. Now." Demanded Luna. I mock saluted her and reluctantly grabbed Percy's shoulders to shadow travel him back. He didn't have any items with him so it was quite easy. But still a bit draining. We share a manly hug and apologize, and I shadow travel back.

"There now, that wasn't that hard was it?" said Luna. I ignored her sparkling grey eyes, and beautiful smile and her long, shining blonde hair… UGGH! I need to stop doing that!

After that incident, everything was going great. Until, of course, the weekend ended. Then I had to go to class. My first class was called defense against the dark arts. This was ironic, since technically, I was the dark arts.

I walked with Neville, Dean and Draco to the class. It was their first one too, with that teacher.

We stepped into the class and waited for it to fill in. Hermione, harry and Ron were looking at us suspiciously. I ignored them and sat next to Neville, Dean and Draco. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were glaring at us for ignoring the house rivalry. In turn we ignored them. Except for dean who made sure that no one was looking and flipped the bird at both the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. They hushed into a stunned silence. What? They should grow up. If they go into a muggle world and act like this, many people will do more than just flip them the bird. Might as well teach them that now.

Before anyone could do...well, anything really, some professor walked in. He was the guy who I missed introducing himself in the opening speech, (I refuse to call it the 'welcoming speech' because it sound like a hippie. Why not name Hogwarts butterflies and rainbows instead?*)

"To those of you who were not paying attention during the speech," Why was he looking at me when he said that? Was I that obvious? "I am Professor Lupin, your defense against the dark arts teacher." I zoned out after that and focused on his aura. I had this 'son of Hades' sort of skill, that I could see people's auras. Like when I said before that the Weasley kid had a clueless aura about him, I didn't know for sure until I looked at him and focused. But I can tell what the general aura is like. Like Percy's is usually clueless, but really brave and loyal. Annabeth is knowledgeably, but there is a soft side to her, and so on. You get the gist.

But this guy...Lupin, he had this strange sort of aura. I knew I had come across it before, but I couldn't figure out what it was... It was good for the most part. He was loyal brave and kind. But then if i looked closely, I could detect a sense of darkness. A loss of control. This was like the potter boys aura, but strangely different. while potters was like there was two souls inside of him, but that impossible, since i would have been able to tell, I'm not the son of hades for nothing, you know! I know Lupin's aura is familiar but, what is it?

Dean nudged me. "Come on, let's go." I broke away from my thoughts and looked around the room to see that most of the class was filing out, but they were following Lupin. So where are we going? I decided to just shut up and follow.

We arrived in an empty classroom with a shaking wardrobe in it.

"Now, class. We are going to be defeating boggarts." Was it just me, or did he have a mischievous glint in his eye?

* * *

**okay, there! tell me what you think is going to hsppen, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICECREAMRULES! I AM SORRY I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER SO THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! come on everyone, lets ing happy birthday to her. come on, sing it with me! you know you want to...**

**Happy birthday to you! **  
**Happy birthday to you!**  
**Happy birthday dear IcecreamRULES!**

**Happy birthday to you!**  
**May you have many more!**  
**May you have many more!**  
**Happy birthday dear IcecreamRULES!**  
**Happy birthday to you!**

**ok come on now, blow out the virtual candels on this virtual cake!**

**hAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! REVEIW PEEPS AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU A SPECIAL EMOTICON! :)**

***I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HIPPIES, THAT SENTENCE WAS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFESIVE.. IF I DID OFFEND YOU, I AM SO SO SORRY!**


	19. KIDNAPPED? Why does this always happen?

**oh my gosh I am so so so sorry! I am not dead, nor do I intend to die anytime soon. I suppose I owe you n explanation. would a hectic life be enough? I had my birthday (7th august), my vacation to London with my family for a wek and a few days, and writers block. and then my wifi decided to take a vacation and we had to get a new one which took a few days. I am so sorry! Well, enjoy the chaper I will update in a few days next! I promise!**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own percy Jackson or harry potter. STOP STALKING ME!**

* * *

"Now, line up everybody." Instructed Remus, after he had taught us what a boggart was and how to defeat. I was panicking, at the same time interested. I was panicking because my worst fear would be revealed to the entire school. I was interested because if I knew what my worst fear was, I could defeat it.

We lined up. People went by, some scared of giant spiders, others clowns. Oops! I forgot to mention that for this lesson, (since It was a practical), Lupin, had chosen that all the 3rd years would be in the same class. This meant all the houses were in this class.

Then Draco was up next.

We waited with baited breath. Luna appeared. Only the main difference between our Luna, and this one was that this Luna was… dead. She was on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth and eyes, a spear recklessly shoved into her heart. She was not breathing. I looked away from the scene, reminding myself it was not real. I glanced around the room to find everyone deadly silent, astonished that Draco Malfoy's greatest fear would be loony Luna Lovegood dead. But we demigods knew better. Draco had lost many people, sisters, brothers, friends, during the titan war. We could sympathies with him.

Draco shook his head and held out his wand. "Ridikulus!" he yelled. The boggart Luna turned into Percy.

"Seriously, drake? I knew I could pull one over you!" boggart-Percy laughed at Draco for being, 'fooled' by it. Drake gave a shaky laugh ad stepped aside.

Next up came Dean. We all what his fear would be.

A dead Travis and Connor Stoll lay on the ground, in a similar position to Luna previously. Blood splattered everywhere, a spear shoved carelessly into their hearts.  
"R-Ridikulus!" got out Dean, still shaken up.

Travis and Connor stood up laughingly.  
"Dean!" they chorused."We just pranked Katie Gardner! Her cabin has Easter eggs all over its roof!"  
Dean laughed and left.

Then came Luna. What was her worst fear?

Annabeth, Draco and ... me? It was creepy, to say the least, seeing myself dead, with my two friends lying next to me. The shocked silence that covered the room was no match for the shock that I felt. Could it be that Luna...no. She couldn't like me...It wasn't possible...

Luna had tears streaming down her face as she cast the charm that had boggart me standing up, along with Annabeth and Draco, bickering as usual over something or another.

Next was... Holy Shit, me!

I prepared myself for the worst as I stepped up towards the boggart.

It started shifting into someone I recognized very well. Bianca.

Bianca had her green cap on and her bow and arrow. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Except, I'd never before seen this hateful, cruel expression on her face. And had never seen it directed at me, before. She laughed cruelly at my surprise.

"B-Bianca?" I stuttered out. What was my sister doing here? Was she alive again? No... I had seen and talked to her ghost, she couldn't be alive. She was residing safely in Elysium...

"Nico." She regarded me with a cruel look, like I was dirt under her feet. "You killed me."

"W-what? I didn't kill you! It was that automation, remember?"

"No, Nico. You may have not delivered the killing blow, but had you followed us, instead of allowing that fool too, I would be alive. I would not be wasting away in the underworld. I could be with my rightful sisters, the Hunters of Artemis. But, yet, I am not alive," She glared at me hatefully. I tried to protest, but she cut me off. "And that blame rests solely on you. You should have died, not me. You should have died in my place... yet you let your older caring sister die, instead. I hate you! You are no brother of mine!"

"B-Bianca! WH-what? Wh-why?" I stuttered, oblivious to my surroundings. My only focus was of my sister, _Nico. _A voice that had become really familiar boomed inside my head. Dad? _Nico. That is not your sister. That is a boggart. Your true sister is here with me, in the underworld. She has reminded you plenty of times that she still loves you and doesn't hate you. Now, show those puny weaklings Hecate calls wizards, that you are not weak like them. You are a son of Hades. A Hero. Now show them that before Persephone starts yelling my ear off._

My dad was right. I was a son of Hades. What was I doing? Cowering behind a Boggart! I had faced monsters worse than this! I wouldn't let this weak boggart to defeat me. Ok, something funny to turn it into...

"RIDIKULUS!" I shouted. My friends laughed with me at the sight. It was Percy, dressed in a clown suit with a rainbow afro with polka dot on it. He was singing that song Marty sand in 'Madagascar 3'.

"Ra da da da da da da da, circus, Da da da da da da da da, afro Circus afro, circus afro, Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro" He sang, juggling glasses and bowling pins. It was hilarious! Prof. Lupin laughed with us.

"Next!" He laughed.

Lavender. What was the self-centered, yet protective, daughter of Aphrodite afraid of? I honestly didn't care at the moment. My mind was pre-occupied with other things at the moment. I was barely paying attention to anything. Did Bianca really  
hate me? Blame me for her death? She had never given any impression of that, but what if she did and was just waiting to get revenge? Even in my haze of worry, I could feel Draco's, Luna's, Neville's and deans' worried stares. I ignored them, too caught up in my brooding. I jumped when the bell rang. Had it already been so long?

I saw my friends start to come towards me. I knew what they were going to say, try to comfort me by telling me false reassurances. I didn't need that right now. What I needed was to talk to Bianca, well, her ghost anyways. I ran out the door ignoring their calls and headed towards the forbidden forest. I hadn't taken two steps in it when I was knocked to ground. The last thing I felt was something heavy hit my head before darkness took over and I fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

**Ooooooh! cliffhanger! who has kidnapped nico? kronos? Gaea?who? I know, but you don't. mwahhahahahahah! anyways, I am so sorry for not updating sooner you have my promise to update within the next few days. im sorry! Leae your thoughts, comments and/or shouts to in your reviews. and remember, if I forget to update all you need to do is yell at me or make feel guilty...it always works, lol. seeya next time!**

**-abby**

**p.s. REVEIW!**


End file.
